The Hollow Men
by Miandrethal
Summary: While trying to find the cure to a deadly virus that has decimated over 37% of the population of the universe, the Enterprise crew get tangled into a deeper and more fantastical adventure than they may be able to take on. S/U main pairing.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **This is my first attempt at writing a Star Trek Adventure/ Apocalyptic story. If you do not stories that discuss certain spiritual themese, please refrain from reading this one. CHARACTER DEATH!!!

Other than that, read, review, and enjoy!

Prologue

"_Some say the world will End in Fire, Some Say with Ice…"_

Rudy Santino was a simple man. He'd once had aspirations of traveling the stars on a Starship, but those days were long gone. He'd lived a life of non-perilous, non-regrettable, safety. And in the last minutes of his life, Rudy Santino, became the most famous man in the universe.

Rudy Santino has served Starfleet for twenty-fives years, and today Rudy retires. Rudy feels the chills of age settle into his dusty bones, and starts to feel his mind shift back years before he was even in his Starfleet-issued red-shirt. Something about this date, reminds him of his childhood on the Choctaw Reservation. He looks down at his watch, examines the date March 25, 2260, and doesn't speculate where the unease comes from. He shakes his head and bides his time, guarding the same door he's guarded for twenty-five years.

The landscape has changed, he has changed, but the door hasn't changed. It is still Kevlar alloy, gun-metal gray, and solid as a rock. It still guards the scientists that carefully work on the cure to whatever disease has befallen the world. This nondescript and Rudy has guarded the type of genius that cured Cancer and HIV/AIDS in the earlier centuries. Now, it is Aspirion-3, a virus that affects all humanoid species similarly. Aspirion-3 is transferred through the transfer of bodily fluids and takes only a year to complete the process of slowly dehydrating its victims to death, drying up the blood in the veins to dust. Generally, the victim starts to notice symptoms of gradual blood aridity within the first month of contraction, with onset of seizures being the first indication of disease, followed by uncontrollable body movement, loss of motor function indicative with stroke, disorientation, seeping lesions, and aneurism. If the victim is not dead within 6 months, they suffer the worse, more painful fate, of simply drying up. In twenty-five years, the disease has depleted 27% of the universal population, and it seems to be growing systematically every year.

The Starfleet scientists are joined by some from the Vulcan Science Academy, working in tandem to quickly eradicate the disease. The scientists believe that they have found a cure and today's the day that they invite the Vulcan Ambassador down to view their newest findings. Rudy is anticlimactic. In seven more hours he'll be free of Starfleet and on his way to Alpha Centauri 8 for a long awaited vacation and retirement. He only stops reading his PADD when he hears commotion coming from around the corner.

Santino straightens as he sees an entourage of people walk towards him. These are his superiors, affluent people; the people who run the universe. He salutes his superior officer and makes all the necessary movements to open the large door. The door is polarized open, sliding against the floor with a screech, and then sliding closed again. Rudy goes back to reading. He is three paragraphs into an article about the beaches of Centauri 8 when his mind drifts back to the day's date. In his old mind, thoughts about the Nalusa Falaya chill his bones. The strange Choctaw story his mother used to retell about the man with the strange eyes and the pointed ears. The Ambassador resembles this in his mind, but he throws away that fallacy. The Ambassador is Vulcan, not an evil entity.

The sound of the red alert makes Rudy drop his PADD to the ground, waiting for instruction. The sound over the intercom is garbled and strangled and Rudy looks around in confusion. There is another person, a different person over the intercom making pleas and screaming, and then another garbled, strangled gasp, and once again dead air. Rudy panics.

He stares at his monitor, seeing people running towards the other side of the door, many of them not making it, dropping in their steps as they walk towards the door. One of the people is the Vulcan Ambassador, and Rudy scrambles for the door controls. The door is opening slowly, screeching across the floor, leaving more marks as it goes. And Rudy waits with bated breath and a ready phaser to see who appears in front of him. In a moment of sheer curiosity, Rudy leans forward, inching around the heavy door only to see a trail of bodies, Terran and Vulcan, dead.

His eyes widen, his stomach lurches, and he vomits on his shoes. The bodies have the sores of Aspirion-3, the sores that appear when a person is so near death, they would rather be euthanized than die naturally.

Rudy is leaning down, his head between his legs, his hands resting on his thighs, breathing heavily, trying to gain some semblance of what is right. He takes in sopping breaths and wipes his mouth. A hand reaches out and grabs his wet pants leg, the ankle covered in vomit.

Rudy screams and drops his phaser.

"We didn't know," says the voice that belongs to the hand in a whisper so faint.

"Ambassador Sarek?" Rudy recognizes the Vulcan, he has the sores, his voice is hoarse and he seems only moments from death.

"Aspirion-3, we didn't know it could mutate this fast," he takes a breath, "shoot me, please."

Rudy shakes his head in the negative and backs away, feeling his body start to grow heavy, feeling his throat beginning to parch. He rubs his hands over his face, and when he pulls back there is blood and pus there. He feels his own face, and feels leaky lesions. Rudy feels his heart slow and harden and his lungs start to dry up, and ragged coughs start to choke him. He is coughing so hard that he would be tearing, if he had moisture in his eyes, instead, dust emits from his lungs the color of dried blood. The tops of his hands have lesions that are leaking; he knows he doesn't have much time.

"Shoot me, please," Rudy sees Sarek and nods.

Rudy slowly grabs the phasers, sets it to kill, and points it at Sarek and fires, killing the Vulcan instantly. He's never shot anyone before.

Rudy would be crying, but his body is too dry, too dehydrated from the quickly mutating virus. He holds the phaser to his head, waits for the recharge, and pulls the trigger.

The last thing that went through Rudy's head, before the beam of light, was that in the story from his childhood, March 25 was the day the Nalusa Falaya unleashed a deadly plague upon the heavens and the earth.


	2. Part I Pestilence Chapter 1

Part I – Pestilence

Chapter 1

"_What I've tasted of Desire"_

She was wearing white. It was such a silky contrast to her cocoa brown skin, illuminated by dewy youth and the radiance of her special day. Her hair was two-strand twisted and fastened on the side, entwined with baby's breath, with the small veil she wore. Her dress was silk and simple. She'd made a beautiful bride.

Now she waited for her husband, the tall, lean, pale man that she'd loved for years. She sat at the vanity of the hotel room, removing the veil from her hair, untwisting her hair so that it sprung carefully down to her chin, bouncing softly. He also found her hair like this sexy, bubbly, though she never got to wear it like that. She sat the veil down and shook out her hair, watching the kinky spirals twang and bounce. She started to lower the thin, silk spaghetti strap of her dress, and felt a hand, his hand, warm and inviting stop hers. His hand was large, with long fingers, and a stark contrast to the low, dark light of the honeymoon suite. She feels him pull her strap back up on her shoulder. He kisses the palm of her hand, and grabs her into his body to dance slowly around their room. He's still dressed in his gray tuxedo from the wedding. She smiles in spite of herself.

"Spock, do you want to go to bed?" she whispers, their bodies and lips pressed so closely that she can feel his breath against her lips. He leans in and touches their lips together tentatively and then deepened the kiss, tasting her beautiful mouth. She feels him harden against her, his grip on her waist tighten. She is his captive.

"Indeed," he smiles, which was a turning upward of his lips and kisses her again, sweeping them both towards the large bed in the middle of the room. He picks her up and lays her down. She spreads her hands over her head, stretching like a feline, adjusting to the feel of the heavy bed underneath her back. He removes the coat of the tux, and the suspenders, and then his shoes, and then spread himself over her, ruffling her with kisses.

"You are so beautiful," he says, lowering the straps of her dress quickly, his desire overriding his patience.

"I am you wife," she says, her voice stoic and she feels him push her breast together and suckle both nipples. She feels deep bites against her breasts, feels skin break and warm, sticky, moisture pool at her neck and at her shoulders. She cries out and pushes at him to move away, but he is too strong.

"You are my wife," the voice coming from him is guttural, harsh, unlike any voice she's ever heard. She pushes her whole weight against him again, but he won't budge.

"Spock, what's gotten into you," feeling him push her dress above her knees and further past her thighs. She feels her panties rip and sees the shreds get tossed over his head. She struggles against his strength again, this time gaining the attention of his eyes.

His eyes are glowing, cognac colored and strong, pulsating with deliberateness as he enters her in one painful stroke.

"Do not fight me on this. I am your master," Spock says, and lowers his hands down to her throat, almost crushing her windpipe with the force as he thrusts deeply. She feels herself slipping into darkness, wanting to scream but his hold on her throat is steadfast. Her eyes plead with him, meeting his cognac orbs and he smiles with depravity down at her as he comes inside of her and speaking into the darkness:

"Nalusa Falaya…"

Nyota awakes covered in sweat and shaking. She is alone in her shared quarters and looks around for Spock, hoping what she'd experienced was a dream. She is relieved when she realizes that where her mind was, in dream sleep, took place on her wedding day, which was yet to happen. Nyota got up, walked over to her and Spock's closet and eyed the white dress, free from blemish and never worn. It was a wedding day that never came. With the death of Sarek the day before their ceremony, Spock had been quite busy preparing for a state memorial to those who'd perished. The Aspirion-3 virus, it seemed, had mutated to such a lethal form as to become airborne. The virus was spreading quickly, enticing Starfleet to enlist the help of its best Science Officers, leaving Spock and McCoy as the two leaders of both divisions of the teams. Spock and McCoy hadn't had any direct contact with the virus as of yet, but Uhura knew that the day was coming.

Uhura closed the closet door and went into the kitchen to make some tea. There, she sees Spock slouching from exhaustion in a chair, watching avidly the security holo from his father's murder. Rudy Santino had become the most popular man in the universe, after shooting the Ambassador in cold blood. There wasn't much of the holovid left after the destruction of the facility, but the part where Sarek seemingly pleaded for his life was being played and replayed over every Communicator all over the universe. Uhura watched as Spock leaned in, watching the muted last words of his father again and again.

"Spock, turn that off, please," she was standing in one of his t-shirts and panties, her hair twisted up for the night, underneath a red, silk kerchief. He always thought she looked adorable when she was ready for bed.

"You're awake," he said, his voice dull and lifeless, begging for sleep. She walked closer to him, searching to see if his eyes glowed cognac. She was still thrown off by the vivid dream she'd had. Seeing that his eyes were their normal color, Uhura cleared her throat and placed her hands on her hips. Spock knew this as her nagging stance and prepared himself.

"So are you. You need to sleep," he started to speak, but she held up her hand, "before you start on how Vulcans need less sleep I already know that. But with everything that has happened, you need to come to bed."

She neglected to mention that she needed him desperately to hold her and tell her that he was going to be alright. The situation was so bleak and becoming bleaker. Spock sat up, and leaned into the Holovid again.

"I'm so close to understanding why this happened. I do not believe the murder was intentional," Spock said, looking into Nyota's eyes.

"Why does it matter if we posthumously clear Rudy Santino's name? I know that sounds selfish, but you have so much on your plate now, with the virus and working to find a cure that I don't need you trying to figure out the mysteries of your father's murder."

"They are one and the same, Nyota," Spock said, "They have to be to be linked," he whispered the last part to himself.

Uhura's face screwed up in confusion and she sinks down to the chair in front of him, watching as the Holovid looped over and over again: Sarek grabs hold of Rudy Santino's ankle; Rudy Santino shoots Sarek in cold blood, and then Rudy turns the gun on himself, taking the last and fatal blow to the head. It was the typical murder suicide. She shakes her head in disbelief and leans in to turn off the holo. Spock grabs her hand and stops her.

"Look at that," he says, eyeing the vid with widened eyes. She turns to stare at the holo and he leans in to pause it.

"I don't see anything," she says.

"My father, he's talking to Rudy…"

"He's probably pleading for his life," Uhura says.

"Vulcans do not beg," he's still staring at the paused holo. She leans into him.

"Spock, you don't know what happened. Even the most disciplined of minds, will plead for their lives."

"Or maybe the video has been altered," Spock says, sounding more steadfast and logical than ever. They square off, eyes wide and both of them stubborn. She breaks first and smiles. She goes to turn off the holovid again, he grabs her hand again. She doesn't pull away, only allows herself to melt into his lap and distract him with a kiss to his lips and a caress to his right ear, the more sensitive ear. She pulls away and looks at his dark, dull, tired eyes, and she sees him yawn. Uhura shakes her head, and with resolution and strength pulls him from the chair.

"Vulcans do not yawn either," she says with a huff.

"Half-Vulcans do," he responds. She rolls her eyes, knowing that he only pulls out his parentage when he's being more than stubborn. She wraps her arms around his waist and shuffles him to the bedroom. Nyota pushes Spock down onto the heavy covers, removing his shoes, and his Starfleet shirt. She sees him curl into the covers, his clothes still on.

She won't bother him about his pants and his socks tonight. He needs sleep. She slips into the bed next to him, feeling his warmth, and the small vibration from his chest as he slips into REM. She curls her body into his nook and allows herself to drift into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Part I Pestilence Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you for the big response. Just so there is no confusion with anything. The death of Sarek was March 25th in the prologue. The 1st Chapter is set on March 31st. This chapter is set on April 3rd the day before Sarek's memorial service.

**** Also, Gaila is alive in my universe. She survived the first mission and went to share in three long years of service on the Enterprise along with the rest of the crew.*****

Chapter 2

"_I hold with those who favor Fire"_

McCoy stood patiently at the door of Spock and Uhura's apartment. He'd just left Spock, saying that he was going to take a short break. McCoy had mentioned something about because of his human stamina that he couldn't stay up as long. McCoy, knowing that his friend was joking had chortled, grabbed his coat and left. What Spock was unaware of was that Nyota had sent him a message earlier that day, explicitly asking him to stop by and to bring some sleeping pills for her. In the same message she said not to ask any questions and not to tell Spock. He knew it was shady, but there was apparently something that was on her mind that she needed to get off. So there he stood, waiting for Uhura to open the door. A soft sound at the door and he was met with the world-weary face of his friend and co-worker. He stepped into the dark apartment, wondering why she would be waiting in the pitch dark.

"What's this all about now?" he asked, shrugging off his coat and walking in from the cool San Francisco night. She didn't say a word, just turned around and walked towards the common area. McCoy followed, allowing the door to close completely behind him.

"Did you tell Spock?" she asked, nodding her head towards the sofa, inviting him to sit. He didn't, he decided to stand.

"I didn't. Nyota…"

"Did you bring the sleeping pills?" she asked.

"They're in my pocket, but I'm not gonna give 'em to ya until you tell me what the hell is going on here."

She sank onto the couch and curled her legs underneath her. He sees her sink and softens, slouching down to the couch as well with her. She doesn't look at him, shaking her head and staring down, deep in thought. McCoy can see that there is something troubling her and wants to say something, but fears that if he does she won't tell him. He decides to wait silently until she looks up at him and begins to speak.

"I'm worried about Spock," she states. McCoy rolls his eyes.

"That's the drama. Nyota, really?" he responds.

"No, Len, it's a lot more serious than that. He's been working around the clock at the lab, and then when he gets here, he doesn't sleep, he only fixates."

"We're trying to cure a lethal virus, it's understandable. Gaila has been called away to help quarantine and evacuate, you don't see me bellyaching. I mean, I know you two were supposed to be married by now, but shit happened. Once we figure this out, you'll get married and have that goblin all to yourself, I promise ya darling," McCoy shrugs and contemplates asking Uhura if she has a stiff drink.

"I guess I'm going to have to start from the beginning. I found him three days ago, sleep deprived and watching the holovid of Sarek's death on a loop. He thinks there is some kind of conspiracy theory. He doesn't believe that Rudy Santino did what is being reported. I don't know why," she shakes her head, feeling only slightly relieved that she's told someone about this situation.

"What?" McCoy's face is twisted in confusion and he lets out a puff of laughter in disbelief, "That doesn't sound like Spock at all."

"I know."

"Santino had a list of psychological problems a mile long, that's in the Starfleet database. That was the reason he wasn't promoted in all of his years of service. Santino was a whack-job," Bones said, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"But was he a violent whack job?" Nyota countered, sounding more like Spock than she intended.

"Obviously. Now stop this, Spock's paranoia is starting to turn you into a nut. I know Spock fakes like he's so invulnerable, but his father was murdered, Nyota. He wants answers and closure, which he ain't gonna find, much like with his mother. Santino probably went off his meds, lost it, set fire to the facility and killed Sarek and himself. End of story," he's stroking her left arm and staring into her eyes, seeing her hold back tears. Slowly a smile appears on her lips and she nods her head, leaning into him for a hug. They embrace and she feels her heart lighten and exhales deeply.

"You're right."

"I'm never the voice of reason, so I'm gonna relish in this," he jokes and they both have a small laugh. McCoy notes the chronometer on the wall in front of them and realizes that he has to be getting back before Spock starts to suspect.

McCoy stands and she stands with him, curling her arms around her shoulders and cracking a small smile. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small container holding 6 pills and hands them to her.

"You take two whenever you're restless, ok. Only take two, no more, unless you wanna be in a coma. And I'll talk to Spock for ya, tell him to get his head together."

Standing, McCoy grabs his coat from the sofa and heads back to the front door. Nyota follows him, still hugging her arms around her as if she were shivering. McCoy opens the door himself and turns to look at her standing in the threshold.

"You rest easy, Ny," they embrace and he exits.

McCoy has literally ten minutes to make it back to the main part of Starfleet campus. Spock and Nyota were smart and sprung for officer housing at the back of the facility when they decided to move in together. It was easier for each of them to take the larger apartment that Spock's rank appropriated them than the small one bedroom that resembled McCoy's own Lieutenant's quarters. It was more like a town home, with a tiny front yard and back yard and little porch at the front. The sprinklers were on, and it was eerily quiet. It was the first time that McCoy had noticed how abandoned it looked and sounded, even for it being 11pm. San Francisco always had an energy about it, a small bustling that you could hear and feel in your bones. As McCoy made it closer to campus, he didn't feel any energy pulsating from the city; it was quiet, dead. Not even the night birds chirped, as if they knew something was going on.

So lost in thought, he didn't realize that he'd quickly made the walk back to the Science building. He scanned his eyes and the doors opened a light feminine voice welcoming back to the lab. They were in the underground labs, and McCoy made his way down four stories in the turbo-lift. A quick hum and the turbo-lifts doors opened in front of him. He walked into the front area of the lab, scanned his eyes again, and the doors opened one more time, revealing the main entrance area of the lab.

McCoy drops his coat at the front desk chair, picks up a lab coat and walks to the area where he sees Spock studying a PADD. The Vulcan is stock straight in a chair, diligently reading a personal PADD as if he's studying it with crazed care. Spock doesn't look up to acknowledge the presence of McCoy, only continues to read. McCoy shrugs and speaks, every the Southern gentleman.

"What're you reading, Spock?" McCoy asks.

"Native American mythology, specifically the Choctaw mythology," Spock doesn't hesitate or look up, only continues to read and responds softly.

"That's random, I thought you'd be busy analyzing and cataloguing, decided to take a small break, eh?" McCoy is smiling broadly. Spock finally looks up from his reading.

"There are three vials of the original Asperion-3 virus in the analyzer as of now. I have set all three with different chemical mixers in order to test them and see if they mutate into the current form of the virus. It generally takes some time for the analysis, so naturally, I decided to preoccupy my mind," Spock then turns his head back to reading. McCoy shrugs.

"I didn't know you were interested in Choctaw mythology, just seems random to me, that's all," McCoy adds turning away from Spock.

"If you must know, I am researching it in order to understand Rudy Santino's behavior better."

"Ah," McCoy stops in his tracks and turns right back around, "about that, Spock. On break I ran into Nyota and she looks pretty damn tired. She also told me about your fixation with your father's murder. Look buddy, I understand that this is a very difficult situation, but the facts are the facts."

"And what do you believe are the facts, doctor?" Spock asks, putting his PADD down and sitting back in his chair.

"I know that Rudy Santino was a crazed maniac, you can get that information from his psych evaluations. He went crazy, started a fire at the McCain-Palin Facility, shot Sarek and shot himself in the head. He killed a lot of people, Spock. No one survived that fire. He was the door guard, he made sure that everyone was dead, including your father.. He lost it and your father just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. You need to try and accept that it happened, Spock…" McCoy is stopped by Spock's hand coming up silencing him. McCoy steps backward slightly, a bit offended but allows Spock to pause him.

"The McCain-Palin center is a facility that housed new advancements in agriculture. Sarek, when speaking with him before his trip, said that his destination before the wedding was confidential. Can you explain to me why anything in agriculture would be considered confidential? In addition, Rudy Santino may have been crazy, but he was also going to retire that same day. After twenty-five years of diligent service, why would Rudy Santino pick March 25th, the day of his retirement, to commit any of those acts? It is illogical."

McCoy takes in the explanation, feeling his insides starting to curl up in a strange coil. Bones knows that Spock doesn't lie, and only tells the facts of a story. None of this was in the report; Spock must have been using his security clearance to dig deep into the files of Starfleet. It was true that what Spock was piecing together seemed out of place, but the evidence was circumstantial at best. McCoy wanted to reply but the small ding of the analysis machine let him know that the vials were ready.

"Hold that thought," McCoy says, walking over to the analysis machine to retrieve the vials. Spock continues to sit and read. McCoy clicks the analysis file and starts to read the findings about each specimen. The specimens have all mutated the same as the original virus, and have a gestational period of one year, being passed through the bodily fluids as was with the milder form of the virus. McCoy drops his head into his hands and sighs. Nothing is like the 4th mutation; none of their past two-hundred and thirty-six tests have come back with a match for the mutation from what they have conceived. They were still worried about using a live form of the 4th mutation of the virus, but it seemed as if it was going to have to be done. McCoy knew the danger in that, as did Spock. Since the first reported infection with the 4th strain, the quickness of death had slowed down from almost instantly to within a few days. Hospitals were filling up all over the western portion of the nation and people were dropping like flies. It was up to him and Spock to take those deadly chances.

"Nothing, not a goddamn thing," McCoy says exasperated.

"Those were the last three tests that we can run on the deadened virus, we'll have to switch to the live specimen," Spock says, looking up from his PADD.

"I realize that. I'm not looking forward to that either. I hate hazard suits." McCoy, seeing that Spock isn't even listening, starts the process of cleaning up and throwing away the biohazard material so that they can both get the hell out of the lab. He doesn't want to think about working on this the rest of the night. McCoy just wants to return home as quickly as possible. Spock sees that McCoy is beginning to start the process of leaving. He in turn, quickly starts to finish the article on Choctaw supernatural beings. He comes to the section about shadow creatures and his eyebrows quirk up as he notices the description of one of the beings resembles that of Vulcans, the Nalusa Falaya. He makes a mental note, puts down his PADD and starts to help McCoy with the cleaning.

"No, no, no, you need to get home to Nyota," McCoy waves him off. There isn't much mess. Spock still tries to help him clean, but McCoy grabs the biohazard trash from him and demands that he leave.

"Nyota is aware of my purpose here, she will be worried but not upset if I stay and complete my duty," Spock says, but McCoy doesn't allow the Vulcan to pick up another dirty vial.

"I realize this, Spock, but she needs you right now. And as your physician, you need to rest, go home and make love to your fiancé, and prepare yourself for your father's memorial tomorrow. It's going to be big, busy, and the whole universe is going to be watching you. You need to decompress from all that has happened over the past 6 days. I say this as your friend and as your doctor."

Spock acknowledges with a nod, and grabs his things. The Vulcan heads towards the decontamination room, which is at the exit portion of the lab. Spock is locked inside, decontaminated with various sprays of air, and exits to the other side, walking hastily across campus. The thoughts in his mind are forming to include the Nalusa Falaya into the linear explanation of his father's death. This tiny morsel of information has given Rudy Santino motive, reason. Spock has read the medical records, knowing that Santino was prone to schizophrenic episodes when not on medication, but that hadn't happened for almost the length of the time he'd been in service for Starfleet. Nevertheless, if the medication failed and Santino had an episode, it was because Sarek reminded him of the Choctaw devil being, the Nalusa Falaya. The natural features of a Vulcan triggered the outburst. Though this theory was illogical as well, for Rudy had worked before the beginning of his Starfleet career at the US Space Center hub, where many creatures, mostly Vulcan and human, traveled from earth to their home planet. Rudy was used to seeing Vulcans almost as much as he was seeing humans. Spock allowed himself to sigh as he opened the door to his home.

He can hear the muffled sound of the Holoscreen, and sees the flicker of light and pictures coming from the player in the living room. He also sees his Nyota, small, and curled in a blanket on the couch, crying. He notes from the news that the death toll is rising, the disease having reached a small outpost in the Centurion system, close to New Vulcan. It is the first reported case of the mutated strain reaching into space; it was only a matter of time. So far, there had been a reported six thousand deaths on earth. Cities were being quarantined and shut down, and tensions were so high that it was only a small amount until people started to become violent. Spock thought that he and McCoy were going to have more time than this, but this was quickening so fast that he didn't know how they were going to work fast enough to make it stop.

He almost runs over to her side, grabbing her small frame into his arm and landing kisses against her wet cheeks. She knows who he is, feeling his heat and smelling his familiar scent, she allows herself to be comforted by her love. Nyota allows her eyes to close and feels his kisses as they slide from her forehead to her lips. She opens her heavy, swollen lids slowly, and sees the glowing cognac eyes from her dreams and pushes Spock away quickly. As quickly as they are away from one another, his eyes return to a normal color and she exhales. He regards her strangely, but she plays it off very coolly.

"I'm sorry, Spock. I'm a little on edge."

Spock nods and walks towards her again, noting the small container of pills and stopping. McCoy must have given them to her. He stops before he reaches her and picks up the pills, studying them and then studying her.

"McCoy brought them to me during his break. I haven't been sleeping well."

"What is troubling you, Nyota?" Spock asks, setting the pills down and offering a hand towards her. She takes his and allows him to pull her into his warm arms.

"Everything has happened so fast. And you are right in the thick of all of this. I can't lose you now after everything," Nyota says, her eyes glistening. Spock pulls away from her and wipes the tears that are trickling down her cheek.

You will not lose me, Nyota," he says, and leans down to kiss her passionately, letting her know how much he really loves her and needs her. She becomes pliant in his arms, allowing him to pick her up and carry them both towards the bedroom. It is Spock's intention to take the doctor's orders and make love to his woman, slowly and deftly, easing their stress as much as he can. He has to try. He lays her on the bed and she sits back, watching as he removes his clothing.

"And you need not worry about my fixation with my father's murder, Nyota," he says, leaning into her, still wearing his boxer-briefs and kissing her, pushing them both down onto the bed, his warmth all over her. She wraps her legs around his waist as he kisses her thoroughly.

"Why?" she manages to sneak out through kisses, as she snakes her arms down his back feeling the muscle and bone converge in the middle of his spine. She sets her palms flat between his kidneys and runs her nails slowly up his back. He hisses and throws his head back in pleasure.

"The Nalusa Falaya," Spock whispers the words into her ear, and feels Nyota pull away from him, her passion fading. He looks down at her, and sees a blank look on her face. He falls to his back, noting that she turns on her side, not saying anything. Spock could read her thoughts if he wished, but realizes that it was probably the discussion of work that caused the atmosphere to turn icy. He rolls onto his side, taking her in his arms, feeling exhaustion start to creep in as soon as his erection has subsided. He doesn't say goodnight, only falls into a deep sleep.

Nyota's eyes are wide open, staring into the darkness of their room and feeling the rush of Spock's breath against her ear. She wanted to tell him about her nightmares, but couldn't, he would think her crazy. There was something big going on and her subconscious was trying to explain it. It couldn't be a coincidence that she was dreaming about the words Spock had spoken. She thought about retrieving the pills from the living room so that she could sleep soundly, but now that she realized that the dreams were messages, she could do no such thing. Nyota breathed deeply, exhaling some of her anxiety, allowing her body and mind to sink into exhaustion, wondering where her dreams would take her.


	4. Part I Pestilence Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Gaila is alive in my world, I think I mentioned that in the last chapter. There aren't that many warnings in this one. Only that there is a little bit of a surprise at the end of this. Oh and Apocalyptic, world ending virus and Armageddon. This is where things start to get a little dicey, so pay attention. Also, please read and review. I love comments, even ones that are constructive criticism.

Chapter 3

"_But If I had to perish twice"_

April 9, 2260, three days after Sarek's memorial and the death toll had reached a staggering 12,000 on earth. New Vulcan reported the first infection of the mutated form of the Asperion-3, which despite its potency has slowed its gestation period, allowing those infected to live for a week instead of mere minutes before death.

McCoy and Spock have been working around the clock in the lab hoping that the slow going pace will help them better understand the virus. It was Spock's call on whether or not to use a deadened form of the 4th mutation of Asperion-3 or as the news was calling it "The Dry Death." Spock, not wanting to spare any research that could be had, decided that use of the 4th version needed to commence immediately. Of course the 4th mutation was a deadened formed, because McCoy refused to allow another situation of the magnitude that they were dealing with to get underway. And working with hazard suits was McCoy's biggest pet peeve.

"Davis," McCoy said from over the large shoulder of the orange hazard suit. Ensign Davis was one of the only science officers left in their group. He and Lieutenant Ripley had both served closely only the Enterprise with both McCoy and Spock and were quickly chosen as workers within the teams. Now, the four of them were the only ones who hadn't come down with the illness that hey were currently working to fix.

"Yes sir?" Davis said over the intercom from the safe side of the clear aluminum cage that Spock and McCoy worked from.

"Mark what we've done so far and you and Ripley go home. It's late and there is nothing more that we can do. Spock and I will clean up here," McCoy said, looking down at the tests, which proved futile. McCoy then looked over at Spock, who was staring right back at him through the hood of the orange hazard suit. McCoy shook his head and started the quick breakdown of the biohazard material. Spock helped him and watched as Davis and Ripley exited, hearing the tell-tale sprits and sprays of the decontamination chamber.

"Have you heard from Gaila, recently?" Spock asked. It was rare that Spock questioned out of sheer human kindness. It was something that Nyota had gotten him to work on, his ability to engage in what humans called "small talk."

"Yeah, she's been moved to LA to do quarantine. She said that she'll be there until she can get everyone out or hospitalized. It's bad out there, Spock," McCoy's muffled voice didn't hide the small tinge of fear that was mingled in his concern for Gaila. Spock made a sound of understanding in the back of his throat, and disposed of the extraneous tests in the high-heat biohazard disposal.

He and McCoy stepped into a small holding partition, the hazard suits with them in them were sprayed with decontamination sprays, and then they were quickly ushered by a moving walkway into the full-on decontamination chamber, which consisted of a naked biohazard scrub, a skin-cell disposal, and more sprits and sprays with waters and air-dryers.

After the complete decontamination, Spock and McCoy gathered their things, turned off the lights in the lab and locked up. And though they'd just been fully decontaminated, they exited and were subjected to the daily sprits and sprays of decontamination once again.

"I think we're fucking clean," McCoy said, locking the last door with an eye scan and input code.

"It is a simple precaution," Spock responded, as they rounded the corner to the turbo-lift that would take them back top side to the academy.

"There is more contaminants topside than there could ever be in that damned lab," McCoy said, watching as Spock scanned his eyes. They both waited, hearing the hum of the turbolift as it dropped four stories underground.

"That may be true, doctor, but that doesn't hinder the fact that we need not confuse the lot with one another."

McCoy just rolled his eyes and stepped onto the turbolift with Spock, feeling a bit of anxiety in his stomach as the machine raised four stories to the topside of Starfleet Academy.

"How's Nyota holding up?" McCoy asked.

"She is 'holding up' as well as one can, with what has happened. She has gone to volunteer her services at the local hospital, as their universal translator has been deemed inoperable, and she knows more languages than are stored in those machines either way," Spock stepped out of the opening door, turning and scanning his eyes to lock the only elevator that led to the downstairs labs. McCoy scanned the palm of his hand and input the code.

"Is she sleeping okay?" McCoy asked as they strolled casually to the exit doors of the lab facility.

"Nyota is sleeping as well as she possibly can. To my knowledge, she has not used the pills you provided her with."

McCoy nodded and clapped Spock on the back, signaling that he'd given sufficient answer. Without a word, each man turned the direction to their homes and started towards; McCoy going west to the single officer village, and Spock heading east towards the family village. Spock noted on his short trek that there wasn't a sound to be heard. No birds chirping in the night sky, no sounds of children running around. There was a small curfew imposed because of the virus, and Spock knew that most of those living around him were huddled at the hospital. There were only a few lights still on as he neared his small town-home, and none of the lights were of people he knew personally. He rounded the corner to the small street where he resided and noted that no lights were on to welcome him in the dark night. He neared his own town-home and noted that the door was strangely ajar.

Spock tensed, and moved closer, noting the forced entry upon closer inspection. He instantly feared for Nyota. Spock dropped his bag at the front door and prepared himself for the scene that lay before him. He crept into the door, not allowing it to make a sound, not sure if the burglars were still there. He moved slowly, his heightened night vision making it easy to move around in the darkened home. There was hardly anything out of place as he moved within his home, nothing to make it look as if he were burgled at all. He moved down the hallway closer to the bedroom not noting anything that would make him think that Nyota had been there. He relaxed slightly and head towards the kitchen and the common room.

The common room was in shambles. The sofa that Nyota and he had picked out was ripped and turned over, the pillows sliced and the stuffing floating over the whole of the room. Strangely, the Holovid player was neither broken nor missing. The only things that were missing, Spock noted, were the PADD's Spock had collected on Rudy Santino. Spock went over to his own stationary computer and noted that all of the backup files on Rudy Santino were missing.

"Ponfo Mirran," Spock cursed, lowering his head into his hands. He breathed easier knowing that Nyota hadn't been here and walked back outside to get his communicator. First he contacted Nyota to let her know what happened. He received only her messaging service and left a short, distinct message. Then Spock contacted McCoy to see if he could stay for the night. McCoy was more than happy to oblige, considering that he was just as lonely. Spock packed up some toiletries, a change of uniform and quickly made his way over to the other side of the officer housing.

****

Spock awoke on McCoy's sofa and a small beep on his communicator. It was a message from Nyota, telling him not to worry and that she would be working through the night at the hospital. He exhaled the last bit of worry he'd had about her whereabouts and stood up, seeing that McCoy was in the kitchen eating toast and drinking coffee. He noted the chronometer 0800, April 10 and realized he'd allowed himself to get more sleep than required.

"Morning," McCoy said. Spock acknowledged with a nod of his head, "Bathroom is back thataways. You had a single quarter like this before; you know how it's laid out. Make yourself at home. This train is leaving for the lab in 30 minutes."

Spock ushered himself quickly into the fresher, took a sonic shower, brushed his teeth, changed, and was ready within ten minutes to go with McCoy back to the lab to continue their research. When Spock came back into the small dining area, McCoy had two slices of toast and a piping cup of coffee waiting for him. Spock sat, devoured the toast and leisurely sipped the hot coffee as McCoy diddled with things on his PADD.

"So, you got got, eh?" McCoy asked, a smile waxing along his face. Spock regarded him strangely, considering the vernacular.

"If by ' got got' you mean burgled, then yes," Spock said, smoothly taking a sip of his coffee.

"There's been a lot of that going on lately, what with the cities being quarantined and all. There have been a lot of bandits running around looting," McCoy stood, noting the chronometer, grabbing his things. Spock gave him the cup he'd been sipping on and they were on their way out of the door.

"Curious though nothing of merit was taken, except my information about Rudy Santino," Spock started, "which leads me to believe that my 'getting got' is a cover up for something else."

McCoy could do nothing but laugh for most of the walk, clearing his throat somewhat until their reached the lab building.

"You still have this conspiracy theory going on, Spock?" McCoy said, reaching the turbo lift and placing his hand on the scanner and inputting the code. Spock was about to respond, when he noticed that coder and scanner simply didn't work, and that the turbo lift arrived with a simple push of a button. McCoy tensed and stared back and forth at Spock and the turbo lift.

"After you," Spock said, McCoy sliced his eyes but stepped on regardless. The two men descended to the labs and the doors opened to the acrid smell of water, and burn. The lab was ransacked and almost torched, had it not been for the sprinklers. Dissipating white smoke filled their lungs and bounced charismatically across the blinking, sketchy alarm light.

"Sweet baby Jesus," McCoy whispered not able to move an inch from the turbo lift, stilled to the spot with disbelief. All of their research was gone; destroyed.

"First my place and now our lab," Spock finally spoke, moving closer to the wreckage.

"How'd they get in here, Spock? We're the only people who know the codes and have the DNA capable of getting into this particular lab."

"I do not know. But everything is gone."

"Well, I'm not waiting to find out if they want to harm us. Let's split up. You go back to your place, get in touch with Nyota, I gotta make some calls ok?"

"Sounds like a succinct plan," Spock said, pushing the button on the turbo lift and lifting back onto the surface with McCoy. Much the same as the night before, they parted ways one going east and the other west.

Spock almost sprinted back to his home, trying his communicator to get in touch with Nyota, but only getting her message service. When he finally reached his home he turned on the Holovid player, catching the News. San Francisco was under evacuation and quarantine. There were pictures of people bringing out their dead from houses all over the area. The local hospitals were full, especially general, which was where Nyota said she was working. There were also people running around looting; San Francisco had become quite dangerous. Spock suddenly became aware of how nervous he was about Nyota. He tried calling her again and was met again with her answering service. He decided to send her a written message, hoping that she would be close to a computer or something that would allow her to receive the message.

Spock sat quickly at his computer and opened his email client. He had a strange message; one encrypted in a familiar code, one that Starfleet had no way of decoding. Spock recognized the coding and quickly set to work to decode it. It took him some minutes, but was successful as he watched the zeros and ones dissipate into words:

_Spock,_

_It's bad here. I have been moved from Arizona to Los Angeles._

_I'm writing to let you know that I'm going AWOL, but I'm not _

_going alone. I met a man that says that he knows you and _

_we're getting the hell out of LA. I'll be seeing you soon._

_Gaila._

Spock's expression was priceless, his eyebrows hitting his hairline and his mouth slack and dry. Had everyone lost their minds in this chaos? Was he the only one keeping sane inside of this insanity? He didn't delete the encoded message, only clicked to compose a new message when he saw a brown blur whiz by him. He wasn't sure what the brown blur was until he heard her voice.

"Pack your shit, Spock, we're getting the hell out of here," Nyota said, moving past him and into their bedroom. She walked into the closet and gathered up a duffle bag and filled it with clothing for both him and her. She paused for a moment to look at her wedding dress and veil and allowed herself a bit of sadness at leaving the garment their to moth and rot. She continued to pack, despite hearing Spock's protest behind her.

"Nyota, we can't leave," Spock said, moving behind her as she moved quickly.

"Spock, they're going to quarantine Frisco, I am not staying here to die. All the doctor's and nurses at the hospital are sick, people are rioting, and it's not safe out there in the city or in here at Starfleet. We're going," She pushed past him with the duffle on her shoulder towards the kitchen to pack some food. Spock followed her, protesting all the while.

"Nyota, McCoy and I have work to do…" he was cut off by her.

"McCoy has booked a shuttlecraft to get us out of here. That's why I'm here packing. We're going AWOL Spock, all of us."

"And where are we going to run to, Nyota?" Spock asked, haughty as ever.

"Iowa."

She didn't say much else, only looked at him with pleading in her eyes to neglect his Vulcan sensibilities and to just listen to her for once. He was fighting within himself between staying and rebuilding the lab and trying to finish his task, or getting out of San Francisco with his fiancé and his friends in order to save himself. He could see the pleading in her eyes, hoping for him to make the decision she wished him to.

"We will need more water," he relented, moving past her towards the cooler and grabbing another bag and some bottles of water. He then walked over to his computer and stored some information onto a data stick and put it in his pocket.

"I have everything. We need to go if we're going to get to the shuttle dock within the hour to meet McCoy," she said, whisking past him and out of the door, not even caring to lock it. Spock followed her, for the first time noticing that she had a bloodied lip. He moved in front of her, stopping her fast pace and tipped her chin up to his face. He didn't ask what happened, only knew that she'd been pushed around by the looters, not even having to ask. His arms were wrapped around her quickly, pulling her to him, relishing that she was still next to him.

Spock finally opened his mind to the situation, having lived in such a strange denial for the past few days. His father was gone, the world he lived in was dying, and his Nyota had been put into harms way. Iowa may still be under the duress of virus, but was in no way as dangerous as staying in a large city.

"Ashayam," he whispered into the curls of her head and felt her almost crumble.

"I love you, Spock. No matter what happens," she said, looking up at him with misty eyes. She swallowed back her tears, grabbed hold of the duffle bag and continued their walk. The walk was past the campus and another ten minutes towards the bridge. Generally, this was a nice walk, except for trying to sneak past the quarantine soldiers and the looters that were attacking people at random.

Nyota was smart enough to have packed a phaser for both of them. Spock had her hold them, knowing that he could defend himself as long as she shot the attackers. They moved stealthily through the almost deserted campus, only seeing a few students and soldiers push people behind lines and into quarantine. There were tanks moving along the streets with intercoms blasting that the city was under quarantine and for all those still inhabitant and alive to bring out their dead and surrender to the military.

Spock and Nyota moved through the backstreets, bypassing the military but running into looters. One looter, having ignored the two of them, ran up to a soldier, shooting the man in the back, killing him instantly. The looter grabbed the soldier's provisions and the gun. Nyota set her phaser to kill and looked at Spock, grabbing his hand and making a mad dash towards the shuttle bay dock. It was a simple mile dash, but it was wrought with dangers. They finally made it to the dock in tact and saw that McCoy was waiting for them. Spock almost smiled when he saw McCoy's familiar face.

"Len," Nyota said, dropping her duffle bag and running to hug McCoy. He embraced her tiny form and smiled, though the smile didn't reach McCoy's scanning eyes.

"Gaila, we're waiting for her. We still have a few minutes."

"Shit, it's dangerous out there," Nyota responded.

"She'll make it," McCoy said, not looking at Nyota or Spock, mostly saying the words to himself. It was a tense three minutes as they waited, knowing that the shuttle transport would be leaving for Iowa momentarily. It wasn't until they heard the footsteps go from a simple walk to a run and heard a familiar squeal that they knew Gaila had made it.

Gaila ran straight up to McCoy and wrapped her arms and legs around him, kissing him in a fervor that only separated lovers could kiss one another. McCoy didn't pull away, only picked her up by her buttocks and deepened the kiss, holding her close. When he dropped her to her feet, they stood, nose to nose and cheek to cheek whispering to one another terms of endearment.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard when we get to Jim's," Gaila whispered into McCoy's ear.

"Oh, yeah, baby, I'll show you why they call me Bones," he dipped down and nipped at her lower lip. Another deep kiss and they pulled away. Gaila walked over and gave Nyota a hug and exchanged small pleasantries with Spock.

"Did you get my message?" Gaila asked Spock.

"I am the only one who could have decoded that message. And yes, I did receive it," Spock said, handing his bag to McCoy who was helping them board the last transport out of San Francisco.

"Glad that you decided to join our little AWOL party, Spock. This," she said, pointing to the hither to unnoticed gray-haired Vulcan behind her, "is Stuvek, he says that he knows you."

The gray-haired Vulcan stood straight, his lowered head nodding in hearing of his name. Spock stared back, looking at a mirror image of his future self, as if he were seeing it for the first time. Spock and Spock Prime or Stuvek as he was calling himself, saluted one another like proper Vulcans and boarded the transport silently to Iowa.


	5. Part I Pestilence Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has been reading and keeping up with this story. Just a slight warning, this chapter is sad and bleak. **Character deaths!!!!**

Chapter 4

"_I think I know enough of Hate"_

The group of five arrived soundly on the shuttle port in Iowa. It only took an hour to get from San Francisco to Iowa, and it seemed as if they were the only ones to take the trip. The trip was not a comfortable one, but afforded a small amount of down-time for the travelers. Gaila and McCoy spent most of the hour in lascivious public displays of affection. Nyota took the moment to decompress, breathing easier and leaning her head against the shoulder of her warm Vulcan. Spock didn't say much, but most of his dedication was to figuring out why all of this had happened.

Spock's mind was utterly preoccupied, merely going through the motions of removing the luggage and carrying it from the shuttle pod and towards the exit to effectively secure a transport to Jim's farm. McCoy led the walk from the shuttle pod towards the front offices; there was a skip in his step, Spock noticed, one that could only be attested to his reuniting with Gaila. Spock looked over to his own chosen mate, who was absolutely, visibly drained and lagging a few steps. Spock turned to look at Stuvek, who was behind him, walking very upright and proud. Stuvek and Spock caught eyes, and Spock immediately turned around, seeing that Nyota was staring at the both of them, her right eyebrow arched high into her hairline.

"There's no one here," McCoy said, breaking a very strange atmosphere. The office doors were locked and the gates containing loaner transport vehicles were barred shut. Gaila pointed to a sign that said "CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE," and McCoy cursed. They all sank inward with resounding defeat, knowing now that they would have to walk the seventeen miles to Jim's farm. The effects of the virus had reached so deeply and keenly into the fabric of earth, and had effectively killed off an entire town. It was amazing that any of them survived. It was a wonder that Jim was still alive.

Uhura, being the only one with vision enough not to give up when they were so close to a shower and a safe shelter, took out her phaser and burned the shit out of the locks to the gates. She then picked up a brick from the outside of the building and smashed the glass window to the transport rental office so that they could get the keys. Spock stood stunned, wondering what had gotten into his fiancé. McCoy and Gaila made quick work, jumping through the hole where the window used to be and looking for a large enough transport to carry a large number of people.

"Fascinating," Stuvek and Spock said in unison, and Uhura again felt a strange rumble of irony.

"I'm tired and I want to get to Jim's," was Nyota's only excuse for her actions.

"We got it!" Gaila said, holding up keys triumphantly and heading towards the large army transport. Gaila popped on her aviator glasses, helped Stuvek up into the back of the transport and started its engine.

"This runs on gas?" McCoy asked.

"It's the only thing big enough to carry all the things we needed," she said, moving the gears into position and driving the vehicle on down the road. Gaila flipped on the radio station, hoping to hear something, anything that would bring them hope. She flipped from station to station as she wheeled the large truck through the barricaded streets of Riverside, Iowa. Finally, on a very low frequency, she found the sound of a faint voice:

"_This is Casey "Freddy" Fredericks with WKPD. I'm still broadcasting. I'm still here and I'm still fighting the good fight for all those in Riverside. Is there anyone still out there alive? Still free from military quarantine? Still fighting the good fight like…"_

And then there were sounds of glass breaking and an authoritative voice coming over the sound of the microphone that Casey "Freddy" Fredericks was using. Sounds of a struggle permeated the airwaves. Uhura grabbed Spock's hand. The sounds of the struggle deteriorated into gunfire and then nothing but silence and gurgling death. Uhura curled her head into the chest of her Vulcan, trying not to cry. McCoy turned off the radio.

"I cannot believe this is happening," Gaila said, making it into the town. There was a large sign that read "WELCOME TO RIVERSIDE: HOME OF THE FIGHTING LIONS, pop. 1200." The sign wore the ironic and happy guise of a ghost town, one of so, so many that were now left decimated from the virus. As they rolled through the town, there were other vehicles littered around the streets, not abandoned but filled with rotting bodies of families. There were shops with broken windows from looters who had no doubt died or fled the area. Gaila drove slowly, everyone taking in the horrendous sights of the dead.

"It's the end of the world," Nyota whispered into Spock's neck. For the first time, Spock felt the tinge of failure slide through his psyche, and clutched Nyota closer to him. Gaila rolled faster through the town center, heading to the outskirts and to Jim's farm. As she drove farther and farther out of the town center, she was met with a small blockade. There were soldiers with guns and roadblocks reading quarantine. They were all thankful that they were still in their Starfleet uniforms. Gaila slowed to a stop, Nyota passed McCoy one of the phasers. Both McCoy and Nyota had the weapons at the ready, set to kill. Gaila rolled the window down. The soldier recognized the uniform and saluted Gaila quickly. He then looked in the back seat and noted the there was a Commander as well, he saluted Spock.

"May I see your orders?" the soldier asked.

"They are confidential, soldier," Gaila responded, "but I can tell you that we are here to assist with quarantine."

The soldier gave them a once over, and Gaila gave him a wink.

"You should let us through. I can make it worth your while when you get off duty," letting some of her pheromones go, causing every male within an inch of her to go a little stupid, even the Vulcan ones. The soldier smiled sheepishly and moved the barricade, allowing them through. Once they made it some ways down the road, Gaila reined in the pheromones and exhaled with relaxation.

"I understand that you had to do that, but sweet baby Jesus, Gaila, when I get you to Jim's you're in trouble," McCoy stated, taking his hand and rubbing it against her visible green thigh. She turned, and though she was wearing sunglasses, McCoy knew she was winking.

"We better hope they don't call in the plate numbers," Spock said. Gaila sped up, knowing that Jim's farm was only a few minutes away. From about seven miles away of flat, Iowan scenery, they could see the awkward farm house jutting out against the horizon. It stood proud and tall, strangely angled upward instead of outward like a steeple or an obelisk of hope. They drew closer, noting that the farmhouse had garnered some repairs, looking a lot more put together than it had in the past. The grounds surrounding the home, once barren and unable to grow anything was now full of acres of corn, and a small stable, which would hold horses as soon as Jim was able. As they edged onto the gravel driveway to the home, they saw Jim working expeditiously, digging two holes. When the vehicle pulled closer, everyone knew what the two holes were for.

Spock was the first to step out and salute his Captain with the customary Vulcan greeting. Jim didn't stop digging, nor did he look up to see his friends. He was too busy digging the holes, knowing that they only had a few more hours of sunlight left. Next to the holes were two human-sized bundles, bound with duct tape and linen sheets. Spock stepped closer, coming to touch his friend on the shoulder and seeing his friend flinch away in shock. Jim had no idea that they'd arrived.

"Gaila, take Uhura and Stuvek inside," McCoy said from his side of the vehicle. Gaila nodded, understanding what was happening. Stuvek, Uhura and Gaila grabbed the bags from the back of the vehicle and completed the walk from the driveway to the front door.

"Jim," Spock whispered, looking into hollow, blue eyes. Spock held his friend by the shoulder, seeing that exhaustion had just sunk in. Kirk began to sway on his own feet and almost fell into the deep holes. Bones ran up quickly and grabbed Jim's other shoulder, holding him steady.

"Spock, Bones," Jim said, finally realizing that he wasn't alone, his breath was hitched in his throat, and his face contorted to reveal a deep level of pain, radiated into Spock through the simple touch. Jim fell to his knees, dropping the shovel to the ground and gripped his face in his hands, letting his pain explode into a violent wail of unparalleled sadness. Spock and Bones allowed him to grieve until his sobs subsided and he shakily stood on his legs. The sun is quickly setting over the naked horizon. There is nothing but bleak, big sky for as far as the eyes can see. Spock grabs one linen bundle and places it into the hole, grabbing another shovel and covering it with dirt. The last bundle, covered in a special blue quilt, Jim picks up himself, placing it gently into the second hole he'd dug. Spock and Jim make quick work of this second hole, and McCoy, finding some flowers, places it at the grave as a marker.

The sun is sinking so slowly its as if time stopped. Kirk, Spock and McCoy all sit against a fence, staring at the graves that they've just dug. Spock thinks about the graves that he will never get to visit, and thinks about the graves that he's yet to dig.

"The virus hit us hard, and then came the looters and the military," Jim speaks, breaking the silence. Jim looks at Spock, blue and brown eyes connecting in a strange insistence.

"Jim," Spock says his name.

"I never told you how sorry I was about your mother… or your father," Jim starts.

"It is not necessary…" Spock says, but is cut off by Kirk.

"It is necessary, Spock. You and Bones are my dearest friends. You two just helped me bury my mother and my step father. This is the time to say how we feel or lose the chance to say it."

"Was it the virus, Jim?" McCoy asks.

"Yeah, it was. They suffered for about a week. Frank came home, coughing and then about an hour later, he was bed-ridden. Mom tried to take care of him and she got real sick, and then it was just me. Frank died yesterday, and mom this morning before you called," Jim finished, and stood from the fence, wiping the dust from his backside. Spock and McCoy follow suit and all three men start towards the front of the house.

"Why aren't we sick?" Jim asks himself, entering the front of the house and smelling food cooking. He almost smiled and closed his eyes, thinking that his mother was in the kitchen. Upon reaching the kitchen with Spock and McCoy in tow, Kirk is saddened to find it is only Nyota and Gaila who are frying chicken and sautéing vegetables. He offers Gaila and Uhura a smile, which both women return, and then sits at the table.

Kirk sees Stuvek for the first time and nearly jumps out of his seat, as if seeing a ghost. McCoy catches Jim before he falls backwards and Stuvek, knowing that Jim could effectively give away his identity shakes his head at the wide-eyed man.

"Whoa there, Jim, I know you're on edge, but it's no need to give yourself a concussion," Bones says, helping Jim sit up.

"I am Stuvek," the white-haired Vulcan says, "thank you for welcoming me into your home. I am honored Captain." Jim looks at Stuvek, swallows, and then looks at Spock, dumbfounded and speechless. Jim nods his head and is about to speak when Gaila, magically, says that the food is ready and for them all to sit and eat. All of the Terrans take a big helping of vegetables and chicken, while the Vulcans eat the vegetables. They are all seated at the rectangle-shaped wooden table and no one is enticed to speak as they sup.

"So… are we going to talk about what the fuck is going on here?" Gaila asks, sick of the quiet unease that is settling amongst the group. This kind of silence breeds distrusts between people, and she can feel the paranoia become palpable as they all eat in silence.

"What are we going to do?" McCoy asks.

"I believe that our first course of action is to figure out why someone would want to destroy our findings in the lab and the correlations with Rudy Santino," Spock said, dropping his fork and placing his elbows upon the table, his hands crossed, thumb and forefinger touching, thinking.

"Shit Spock, will you stop with this conspiracy theory paranoia of yours," Bones starts.

"I am not paranoid, Doctor, I simply believe that everything that has transpired up until now is connected: The murder/suicide of Rudy Santino and the Ambassador, the mutation of Asperion-3, and the destruction of the McCain-Palin facility in Arizona. I just cannot see how."

"Spock, I've been to Arizona, there's nothing there but a burnt down facility and dead bodies," Gaila strikes up.

"Spock has a point though. I met Rudy Santino, and he didn't seem crazy to me," Kirk says.

"Isn't that what's always said about lunatics in this situation. 'He didn't seem crazy to me,' or 'he was the nicest guy' blah blah blah. Rudy Santino lost his mind, Spock. I think you're drawing loose conclusions," McCoy added.

"Doctor, after all that you've witnessed today, I fail to see how you cannot even bend to understand that these events are connected," Spock was getting more agitated.

"Ok, I'll give you that it's weird that the lab and your place was ransacked, but looters could have done both," McCoy stood from the table.

"In my understanding, looters tend to steal things for survival or pleasure. I fail to see how the information I gathered on the background of Rudy Santino could be of use in either fashion," Spock stood with him. Jim, knowing how the two could escalate a situation, stood between them as a mediator.

"Wait, wait, wait… they only took the information about Rudy Santino?" Kirk asked.

"Affirmative, Jim. And I surmise that those who took the information about Rudy also raided and destroyed the lab as well, which leads me to believe that the two events are indeed connected."

"Not only connected, Spock, but worthy of subterfuge. But why?" Kirk looked from Spock to McCoy.

"The answers, no doubt, lie in Arizona," Spock said.

"Gaila just said that there was nothing there…" McCoy pipes up and is cut off by the deep baritone of Stuvek.

"The labs that you seek are underground." Everyone stopped their talking, only to stare blankly at the Vulcan as he continued.

"And how does a Vulcan know of Starfleet's secret underground laboratories?" McCoy asks.

"Starfleet and the VSA have been working quite closely for the past twenty-five years to help cure the Asperion-3 virus. It was not fully sanctioned by either government, so the confidentiality of the lab needed to be assured," Stuvek stares Spock in his eyes and then around the rest of the room. It is eerily quiet, as everyone is thinking about what to do or say next. McCoy is stunned into silence, not wanting to lock eyes with Spock.

"So do we go to Arizona or not?" Nyota finally asks.

"I think we should sleep on it, before any decision is made," Jim says, feeling very drained and tired all of sudden.

"I agree. After the events of today, we are not in the correct mindset to make logical decisions," Spock adds.

"Well, before we all turn in," McCoy smirks at Gaila and grabs his medical bag, "I gotta test us for the virus. Jim asked a good question earlier, about us not being infected. Let's make sure that none of us are."

In a swift motion, he clears his side of the table, and sets up a small blood test station, much like ones that diabetics used to test their blood sugar. A simple pin prick to the finger, a drop of blood, and a few minutes could let the doctor know everything he needed to know. McCoy pulls a pair of gloves from his bag, and five sterilized needles.

McCoy first tests himself, pricking his finger and dropping his blood into the tester. In a minute, the result on his blood comes back negative for the virus. McCoy then sterilizes that tester, cleaning his blood smear from the tester and putting on his gloves. Gaila is next, her blood a bright yellow-green almost the color of sun-drenched chlorophyll. He tests her blood, holding his breath for a moment, both breathing easier when she receives a negative result. Kirk, Spock and Uhura all yield the same negative result. When the time comes to test Stuvek, he doesn't move from his seat, only swallowing.

"I mustn't waste your time, Doctor. For, if you are to test my blood, you will find that I am infected with the Asperion-3 virus and have been for the past four months," Stuvek, clears his throat. Spock is shocked into a gasp.

"This means that you have the original form of the virus," Spock says.

"Indeed."

"Fascinating," Spock allows from his mouth. Everyone is quiet, once again shocked into silence by the words of Stuvek. Jim and Spock exchange strange glances, knowing that they will need to converse privately about some matters later. Stuvek stands from the table and stretches.

"I think it's time we all get some sleep," McCoy says, sterilizing and putting away his equipment. Gaila nods as she and Uhura gather the dishes and put them in the sink to soak overnight. Uhura says something to Spock about finishing cleaning up and that she'll meet him in their bedroom. McCoy and Gaila are the first to leave and head to bed, followed by Kirk, and then Spock, who kisses Uhura's hand. Stuvek follows later, leaving Uhura by herself in the kitchen.

Nyota finishes the dishes, but her heart cannot stop racing. Everything that has happened has forced her into restlessness, and she still has the unsettling dreams when she closes her eyes. She wipes the last dish down, drying the water from it, and throws the dish towel onto the clean counter. She wanders onto the back porch, looking out into the cornfields that seemed to stretch for acres and acres across the flat land. Shaking her head, she falls into an old, wooden rocking chair and allows herself to close her eyes and just listen to the sound of the wind whip across the corn. She exhales and finds her center, using techniques Spock taught her long ago to meditate. She feels herself easing outside of her body, her spirit standing outside of her corporeal form, almost lifting completely, separating into two entities.

A creaky squeak from the back door brings her back into herself, and her eyes fly open to see the face of Stuvek.

"I apologize for interrupting your meditation," He says.

"It's alright."

"If you wish for some time alone, I will leave you in peace, Nyota," Stuvek says. In the back of her mind, she loves the way he says her name, and also wonders if she's ever told it to him. Uhura is equally comforted and unnerved by the way he looks at her, so eerily familiar and yet she cannot place the sensation.

"I would love the company," she responds. He sits down in a chair next to hers and they rock silently for a moment. The only sound the Iowa wind as it sweeps across the fields and the creaky brush of wooden chair against wooden porch.

"Everything is happening so fast," she says in a way that he thinks that she's just talking to herself.

"Things tend to fall apart rather quickly when they do," Stuvek responds.

"Seeing Jim today, bury his mother, makes me realize that my family is probably dead as well. I was so worried about Spock that I didn't even think to call them or talk to them. It's too late now," she says, not a hint of tears in her eyes. She is numb.

"You _do _truly care for him," Stuvek says, "he is lucky to have you."

"It's been almost a month since we were to be married. With his father's death and the whole virus situation, nothing else seems to matter but survival now. And I'm so tired."

"Then maybe you should rest." She regards Stuvek with a small grin. He sounds like Spock to her for a moment, his presence calming and strange.

"I can't. I've been having these dreams, strange dreams. Nightmares. I try to sleep and I can't, not soundly. I got some pills from McCoy, but I don't think I should take them. Don't tell Spock, I don't want him to worry," she says. Stuvek arches an eyebrow and feels a ghost of a smile across his lips, the irony of the request not lost on him.

"I will not tell Spock," he responds.

"Thank you. How do you know Spock and his family?" she queries, finally, wanting to know the mystery of this Vulcan. Stuvek stands, feeling a certain change in the mood of the conversation.

"We are quite close," is all Stuvek offers.

"Not a man of many words, are you?" Nyota chuckles and Stuvek allows himself to a small grin. Nyota is taken aback by this small detail, recognizing the action.

"I knew a woman, a lifetime ago, a Terran woman much like you. Your words remind me of her. She was strong and beautiful, and would tease me in the same such way."

"She must have been fantastic."

"Indeed, she was," Stuvek walks towards the porch door and stops, giving Nyota the Vulcan salute, "Live long and Prosper."

She salutes him back, only nodding in recognition. He leaves her to meditate, but she cannot concentrate. With the last action, Stuvek confirms that she is not the only one keeping a secret.


	6. Part I Pestilence Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this story. All rights and praise go to Gene Roddenberry and JJ Abrams. ROCK ON!

**A/N:** Some very creepy stuff happens in this chapter, so if you don't like to be slightly frightened don't read it. There is very descriptive imagery. Also, this is an Apocalyptic story... if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read, because it will get spiritual and scary real fast. This chapter is kind of filler, but there are some important things that happen... an homage to Star Trek III- Search for Spock. Those that have seen it will know what I'm talking about. Also, thank you everyone for your continued support. You guys are the reason this fandom rocks.

Chapter 5

"_To Say that for Destruction Ice"_

She hadn't realized that she'd fallen asleep on the back porch, but Nyota awoke to the sounds of the wind and the crisp waves of daybreak. Someone had placed a blanket over her during the night, a simple blanket, old and knitted out of the softest blue and white yarn she'd ever felt. She stretched like a feline, feeling the brisk embers of morning twinkle like the disappearing stars overhead. Nyota stood from the rocking chair and started to head inside, when the sound of her name stopped her mid-step. She looked around, knowing that no one else was awake in the house. No lights were on, no one was around. She was alone.

"Hello?" she said, and was returned with a ghost whisper of her name again.

"_Nyota_." Like a breathy dream upon the breeze, she was being called by the fields, by the corn itself. She turned and stared at the corn, watching as it swayed with the morning wind, looking like hands reaching out to her to welcome her into the folds. She stepped off the porch and down onto the dewy ground, feeling her feet sink into the earth, realizing that she was barefoot for the first time. Nyota walked closer to the corn, tumultuously stepping, heeding the feel of the morning-wet grass beneath her feet, hearing her voice being called in the whisper of the wind. She was not afraid as she stepped towards the corn, though her heart beat faster within her chest.

The first step was the most wary, pushing back a stalk and stepping into the superficial folds of the corn. And then one step after another, hearing the indistinct voice get louder, not knowing whether it was male or female, but welcoming the sound. The voice comforted her, helped her feel safe as she stalked through the corn, her body feeling like she were floating. This is how she felt when she meditated, light as air, floating above herself. None of her actions were of her doing now. Nyota was being willed from some unseen force calling her name, trudging towards the source. In the middle of the field there was a large clearing, bearing resemblance to a small crop circles from the early twenty-first century, before the confirmation of alien life. She pushed more corn stalks from her view and stepped into the clearing, her feat leaving the ground and finding purchase in the heavens.

The Enterprise stood before her, gleaming and gold as if it were the first time she'd seen it. It was connected to nothing, sitting in the blank darkness, amidst the stars and the void of space. The galaxy outstretched before her, and the sound of the wind blowing through the corn gave way to the din of drums, rhythmically calling her towards the spaceship. She turned, seeing how far she'd stepped into the clearing, the clear, big sky and corn edging into the black universe. Peace giving way to turbulence. The drums played as if they were around a campfire, like the wild Terrans of old, succumbing to the heat and fire and pulsating cadence. The sound of the drums like the beat of her heart and the rushing of blood in her ears, thrusting her towards the Enterprise, closer to the chaos, progressing to the sequence of measure and syncopated rhythm.

"_Come see me,"_ the voice said again, as if the Enterprise were a sentient. The closer she stepped towards the ship, the farther it appeared to be getting. And then she began to fall. The stars in the sky whizzing by her, a crack in the fabric of the galaxy, as the blackness gave way to nothing, to white and falling stars. And Nyota was there, trying to grasp onto something; onto a burning luminary as it passed by her. The Enterprise, in front of her eyes, is destroyed by a fiery Nova, and explosion so large that the radiation burns her skin and her hair.

"_Come see me, Nyota," _the voice is just a whisper, faint and far, as Nyota tumbles from the sky, into the atmosphere, back into the corn…

She was alone when she awoke. This dream was different; she's never had anyone talk to her before. And the sound of the voice, so faint and so prophetic rattled her heart inside her ribcage and made her stomach lurch. Spock wasn't there, as he wouldn't be. The blue sky and bright sun beamed from through the windows, and Nyota took in the chronometer that was next to her side of the bed: April 14, 0900. It had been four days since their arrival at Jim's farm, and the decision to go to Arizona had not been made. It was Spock's idea not to bring up the notion until Jim was finished mourning. Nyota, up until this moment, had been thankful that she hadn't experienced another nightmare; it seems as if her nights of dreamless sleep were a thing of a past.

It wasn't like her to sleep late, doubly so of Spock. She got out of bed and pulled on a pair of his long sweats that they'd packed in a hurry. Nyota stretched quickly and made her way down the three flights of stairs to the kitchen, where she was sure to see someone, unless this was another dream. Before walking into the kitchen she could smell the aroma of cooking sausage and hear the coquettish squeals of Gaila and the low rumble of McCoy's southern baritone. She walked in to see Gaila, dressed in a short, cut-off shirt and a thong, wrapping her arms around McCoy's middle, kissing his neck and moving her hands dangerously low, while he fried steak and eggs in a well-seasoned cast-iron skillet. Uhura allowed them the moment of frivolous flirting, part of her envious that they could show their passion for one another so openly. She and Spock had barely even tried to make love since the passing of his father. It was so strange to stare at Gaila and McCoy who were demonstrative in their passion for one another, letting everyone know what they were up to most of the time, and loudly during the night.

"You keep that up and I'm going to burn the eggs," McCoy said, craning his neck to kiss Gaila and seeing Uhura.

"Morning Uhura," McCoy said, "I'm cooking steak and eggs."

"Where's Spock?" she asked, sitting down to a hot cup of coffee that was placed in front of her by Gaila.

"They're outside on the porch, talking to Stuvek," McCoy responded, flipping the steaks and eggs out of the skillet and allowing them to rest.

"There's something about that guy that seems so familiar. I don't know what," Gaila said, removing the orange juice from the refrigerator and pouring a large glass. McCoy places a playful slap to Gaila's visible, green ass, and she turns around with a shriek. She hands him the glass and he takes a sip.

"Breakfast is ready!" McCoy yells and hears the men nearing the back door. Kirk enters first and sees Gaila wearing barely anything covering her lower half holding the orange juice carafe and helping Nyota set the table. Kirk's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline and he smirks.

"Eyes back in your head, Jim. She's not on the menu," McCoy says, smacking the younger man on the back of his head. Jim goes to sit down, rubbing the back of his head, winking at Gaila. She shakes her head and goes to sit down.

"We've got a plan," Jim responds, Stuvek and Spock joining him. Uhura regards Spock and Stuvek, clearing her throat.

"What is it?" McCoy asks.

"Spock, Stuvek and I are going to Arizona, while you, Nyota and Gaila are gonna go get things ready in San Francisco," Jim said.

"Get things ready for what?" Gaila asked.

"To steal the Enterprise," Jim said, feeling everyone in the room start to drift away from the plan. McCoy, Gaila and Uhura exchange glances and then look back at Jim.

"I'm going to be the first to say it, but Jim, have you lost your mind?" McCoy asks.

"Ok, I can feel you all pulling away from this plan, but hear me out," Jim started, standing, taking a sip of his coffee before he starts.

"I had this dream about the Enterprise the other day. The ship just appeared to me in the corn, calling me, telling me that it wanted me to come and see it. I've been having that dream since you guys showed up here."

Uhura's hand was shaking; Spock noticed and reached out to hold her other hand. She pulled away, looking him in the eyes and then sipping her coffee. Spock regarded her strangely and then turned his ear back to the conversation.

"Jim, it's a dream, not a reason to go back into a quarantined, looter-filled city to steal a space ship," Bones responded, standing.

"Doctor, I am pleased to hear that you and I agree on this," Spock responded, also standing.

"I would have just disregarded it, Bones, had… the voice in the dream not been my mother's," Jim regarded Bones with the deepest, soulful, blue eyes. McCoy almost faltered, used to giving Jim anything he wanted. This time, McCoy couldn't side with his friend, not on a lark.

"Jim, I understand that your mother's death was painful, but it's a psychosomatic response to loss and stress you're having, not a prophetic dream."

"Jim, I would suggest you listen to McCoy," Spock responds.

"I know it sounds crazy, Bones, but I also know when I'm right. Trust me, I'm right on this. It was my mother's voice, she was telling me to go find the Enterprise and to go…" Jim's voice is full a stress, raising to a tone that they all remember from three years prior; a tone full of desperation.

"To go where, exactly?" McCoy's arms are flailing.

"I don't know, Bones, just to get the hell back to space!"

"I'm, for one, not willing to go gallivanting around the universe to..."

"I know where we need to go!" Uhura cuts Bones off, all eyes on her now. Spock's eyes especially are full of confusion.

"How do you know where we need to go?" Jim asks, feeling a sense of déjà vu. It was Uhura, three years prior, who'd helped him prove his theory about Nero and the Romulan ship to Pike.

"I had the same dream," she says, looking solely at Jim. Her captain takes a strong inhale and then exhales, closing his eyes, knowing that people will listen to him now, especially Spock.

"What was in the dream, Nyota?" Spock speaks up. This is the first time she looks at him and she can tell that he is not pleased. She recounts the dream, telling it exactly as Spock heard it earlier that morning coming from Jim's lips. She explains that there was a strange star path in it, and the exploding Nova, things that are different from Jim's dream. When she is finished, her heart feels lighter, and she is more at peace than she's been since she started having the dreams. She smiles for the first time in weeks, Spock notices, and she doesn't say a word allowing the possibility to twinkle in everyone's heads.

"It's not unheard of for two people to share the same delusions," Spock begins. Nyota is suddenly angry and responds in kind:

"These are not delusions, Spock. It's real. I'm with Jim, something or someone wants us to come see them."

"It's not beyond the realm of possibility that an alien entity is trying to contact us, maybe even help us, Spock," Jim says. It is quiet as Spock thinks about the situation. The Vulcan exchanges glances with McCoy, whose eyes say that he is willing to go with Jim and Uhura to the ends of the earth. Spock doesn't understand the illogic of following the specious wanderings of the subconscious into outer space, and is not willing to risk his life or that of his friends to steal a space ship.

"It is illogical to steal a space ship on the basis of dreams," Spock responds.

"There are a lot of things that are illogical, Spock; it doesn't make them untrue," Nyota responds.

"We'll take a vote, then. All those in favor of stealing the Enterprise raise your hands." Jim says. It is quiet as McCoy raises his hand, followed by Gaila and Stuvek. Nyota, a triumphant show, walks over to Jim and takes her hand in his.

"You're with me?" Jim asks her. She takes their linked hand, nodding to answer his question and raises both of their arms in the air triumphantly, staring, teary-eyed at Spock. The Vulcan closes his eyes in defeat and clenches his jaw and his fists. When his eyes open, they are steely and his voice is even-toned when he speaks:

"We will need the rest of the crew."

Jim and Nyota exhale, hearing Spock's acquiesce to the plan, knowing that he will follow begrudgingly. A begrudged Vulcan is better than no Vulcan at all, they needs his mind, Spock's strategic brain to make this work. For the next few hours the group tries to devise a plan of finding the rest of the crew and stealing the Enterprise. At the end of it all, they resign that they will all leave the next day.

It is still daylight when Nyota steps away from the group to gain some privacy. Her nerves are torn, knowing that she committed a grave offense against her lover. Her mind is reeling with what this could mean for them and for her. She knew she had to speak up, something inside of her made her do it. As her mother often said to her, what is dark will always come to light.

Nyota finds comfort on the back porch, staring into the cornfield, wanting to step into the shadow of the stalks. There is mystery in fields, how they grow, how they sway. She can feel a connection to this land, to the earth that her feet stand upon, and she understands the arms of destiny tugging at her.

"Why did you not tell me before?" Spock's voice breaks her quiet revelry. She turns and sees him standing behind her at the porch door.

"I didn't want to worry you, Spock. With everything that has happened, I didn't think that my dreams were important," her voice is meeker than she wishes it to be, but for some reason she cannot find a stronger one. Spock notices this tone and stands up to his full height, assuming the position of interrogator, one that she knows well. His hands are behind his back, his face is placid and colder than she's used to seeing it, and he almost glides across the porch. Despite herself, she steps back, intimidated. At this moment, Spock looks like the fucking prince of darkness. Nyota swallows.

"And yet, you discover this time pertinent to find purchase in them? Odd isn't it?" he looms over her.

"Your sarcasm is neither required nor desired. I made my choice," she puts a hand to his chest and pushes him back, finding strength in a bit of anger.

"Will you continue to keep secrets from me, Nyota?" he asks, looking from the hand on his chest to her eyes. She begins to laughs, turning from him in a strangled chuckle and then rounding on him like a lioness, fire burning anger in her eyes.

"Me? Keeping secrets? When were you going to tell me **your** secret, Spock?"

"Pardon me; I do not understand your meaning, Nyota."

"I told Stuvek about my dreams, so it was almost, exactly, like telling you, wasn't it." She storms away from him, off of the porch and down towards the corn, disappearing quickly into the field. Spock notices the corn being separated and shifted away from her as she trudges deeper and deeper through the stalks. Dusk is settling across the sky and Spock doesn't want to leave tomorrow with dissention between him and Nyota.

The sound of the door opening alerts Spock to his visitor, Stuvek.

"She told you about her dreams," Spock doesn't ask.

"She did indeed. She bade me not to tell you," Stuvek recants.

"How…" he stumbles, searching for the word.

"Ironic," Stuvek answers, "is the word that I believe you're looking for."

"Indeed."

"May I make a modest suggestion," Stuvek is returned with nothing but all too familiar brown eyes and continues, "instead of arguing, why don't you take the lead from the good Doctor and go make amends with your fiancé. There is tragedy everywhere; it is rare to find a love like hers."

Stuvek doesn't stand on ceremony, only nods as he takes his leave. Spock doesn't wait for the door to slam behind Stuvek, he is off of the porch and following Nyota through the corn, listening with his Vulcan hearing for any sign as to where she may be. The sun is quickly setting behind him as he sees Nyota standing in a clearing much like she'd described in her dream. He walks behind her, pulls her by her hand and before she can protests, he crashes their lips together with a burning kiss. She can feel him everywhere around her, his lips searing her skin, his hands working off the thin tank top that she's wearing.

His lips and teeth and tongue making a trail of heat down her neck, stopping at her breast to worry at each nipple. She grabs his head, holding him there and then pulls him back up to her face to kiss him. His eyes are glowing in the setting sun. For a moment she thinks it's the refractory light, but when a cloud passes over the horizon she is met with the reality that his eyes are indeed bright and cognac. His skin is so warm, warmer than it usually is, almost searing. She feels her body sink deeper into the soft earth of the clearing and sees his head dip lower, past her navel. Her pants are gone and she is naked and she feels his tongue lave at her folds and throws her head back into the sand, a breathy moan escaping her.

The stars start to twinkle overhead as twilight approaches, but the sun has not completely set, leaving the sky a strange, hazy color between purple and orange. The rustle of the wind blows over the corn and Nyota can hear the twitter of rats moving throughout the fields as she comes with a shake and a long, low moan. Spock stands, making quick work of his clothing, glowing like a bronze demon in the crisp folds of night. She is frightened, but her body will not stop wanting him, stop needing him; and she is shocked to find that her voice does not work as he settles himself inside of her. His hands entangle in hers, pulling them from around his body and up over her head. He finds leverage with his knees and starts to thrust, their bodies flush against one another, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

His body is burning like fire, like the nova burned her from her dream, and she is crying out from pleasure and pain and fear. The feeling is strange, desire and fear mingled into the scenery of the corn. All the while, the sound of her desperate cries fuse with the sound of glowing-eyed beasts slouching through the corn towards the clearing; the sun dipping low and covered by the shadow of the earth, bringing the moon into the forefront.

"You are changing and I cannot stop you," Nyota says looking into his glowing eyes. The stars shine, the moon laughs, and Spock screams in completion. Nyota knows this is not a dream.


	7. Part I Pestilence Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Star Trek or any of these charaters. I am broke as all hell.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that stayed for this long. I seem to be picking up a small following, so that's good. Not any warnings in this chapter. It's a little fast at the end, but most of the important things are saved for the earlier part of the chapter. This is the end of Part I. There will be a small break between Part I and Part II as real life has caught up with me. **

**Shout outs: Nubianamazon -- without your help I wouldn't have even tried to write this crazy story. This story is dedicated to you.**

Chapter 6

"_Is also great and will suffice"_

Spock didn't quite remember how he ended up in his bed with Uhura that morning, or how he acquired the unaccustomed scars. All that Spock remembered from the day prior was running after his Ashayam into the corn field and kissing her fiercely. His mind was a strange haze, something between lucidity and recollection, the kind of feeling after a night of drinking too much. Now he was in a transport vehicle with Stuvek and Jim traveling to the McCain-Palin facility. The bright Arizona sun was neither crisp nor daunting to Spock's senses; he was a fog, thick and muzzled as if he were the city of San Francisco himself. His mind couldn't quite remember what happened the day prior, and for a Vulcan that feeling was both foreboding and unsettling.

"There's the facility," Jim said, pointing to a burned out building. The McCain-Palin center was a burned out shell of a building. It jutted into the dead scenery of orange sand like a craggy ghost, stretching its blazing arms into the sky. It appeared as a black heap of rubble rather than a building, enclosed with a gate that had a burned down guard shack. It was becoming clearer to Spock that Rudy Santino was indeed not the culprit of the burning. Jim burst through the gate with the large truck they'd stolen from the empty transport station and drove right up to the burned shell. Carmel, Arizona was just as small and abandoned as Riverside had been, but with no quarantine stops. Either Starfleet had completely taken over the city or the virus had. Unlike Riverside, the dead didn't loom in the streets in abandoned cars and looted buildings.

The group stepped from the transport, all three of them blinking rapidly at the smell of old gasoline and sulfur. Jim's eyes started to water profusely, his head woozy and his ears ringing because of the intense odors. Spock pulled out the tricorder that he'd taken from the military shuttle dock bay and turned it on, hearing the tell-tale beeps. Spock ran the tricorder over the outside of the soot-covered building and was returned with obvious readings. Gasoline had been used to burn the building.

"The sheer size of this building would attest to the fact that Rudy Santino couldn't have done this," Jim said, clearing his throat and walking to what seemed to be the front entry.

"It appears to be sound, Jim," Spock said, reading the structural security from the tricorder. The building may have been burned, but it was far from collapsing; it seemed as if something was holding it up.

"After you," Jim said to Stuvek. The older Vulcan soundlessly stepped through the broken glass of the front door, hearing the remnant shards crush underneath his feet. Spock and Jim followed; the only sound the quiet humming of the tricorder as it recorded factual data about the building.

Stuvek moved gracefully among the labyrinth of burned, dead bodies, not stopping or looking back at his trail of men behind him. Jim periodically leaned in to notice the facial expression of the bodies, some of which were completely charcoal, and some of which were only slightly charred to the deepest layer of skin. All the bodies were burned almost past the point of recognition. Whoever committed the act was a pro, something they all knew Rudy Santino wasn't. The tricorder beeped hesitantly as Spock passed the small machine over the dead bodies. Spock's face wasn't easily readable to anyone but Jim, who noticed vindication and a slight twinge of disgust against the stern line of the Vulcan's lips.

"If this tricorder reading is true, these people were dead before they were burned. Apparently, there is a large detection of viral bodies contained in the sub-derma layers," Spock reached into his side satchel, and then reached down to the dead body, watching it crumble into nothing bust dust to be carried away into the Arizona wind. Spock piled a small amount of the human remains into a vial, closed the top, and put the vial back into his satchel. He would need this to study later.

"What virus, Spock?" Jim asked.

"Asperion-3, the mutated form; it seems as if they were infected and within minutes the virus overloaded their systems, resulting in death. Even the portion of the virus that McCoy and I studied at the lab wasn't this deadly."

Spock stopped staring down at his tricorder and looked at Stuvek, who was standing and waiting patiently at the turbo-lift, which was strangely still operational. Jim and Spock quickly joined the older Vulcan and descended to the lower-levels. The turbo-lift was operational, but slow, steadily taking them into the lower portion of the facilities. Stuvek seemed to know exactly what they were searching for, as he'd pressed the lowest level that they could reach four stories underground.

"Twenty-five years ago," Stuvek opened his mouth and spoke for the first time that day, "Starfleet started a joint effort with the Vulcan Science Academy to retain a cure for the Asperion-3 virus. It is unknown the origins of this virus, but it is well known that it spread amongst space merchants and bounty-hunters, eventually reaching every humanoid population in this portion of the galaxy."

"I believe we know the history," Jim stated.

"Ah, but do you? There were people who wished to leave well enough alone. The virus was too new, too fragile to study and too deadly to try and form a vaccine. The first vaccine was tested on the local population of Amerind, as they were highly affected by the virus. You will remember from your history books the strange deaths associated with Asperion-3 in this region of the country," Stuvek continued. Jim and Spock looked at one another, their eyes talking, remembering the tails that the Amerind told about the strangled deaths of their people.

"The Amerind Fatigue Syndrome that was Asperion-3?" Spock asked.

"Indeed. After that chaos, the project was shut down officially. Unofficially, this lab was kept open as a means of study for the vaccine. They tested the vaccine on one other population of people," Stuvek was quiet as the turbolift stopped and they all stepped out of it.

"Who did they test it on?" Jim asked, walking in front of Stuvek, phaser at the ready.

"Us, Jim," Spock responded, having put together the clues. Jim nearly dropped his phaser.

"What? When?" Jim asked.

"It was part of your vaccinations before you set off on your mission. A deadened version of the original virus was given to the crew of the Enterprise as a booster. It was obviously successful," Stuvek mentioned.

"If not unethical," Jim countered. Spock remained silent, his head having gone from clarity to haze once again. In the dark, water-soaked labs under ground, the smell of gasoline and death permeated each wall. The decrepit smell of mildew and weeks-old rotting razed flesh seeped into his senses stronger than a punch to the face. It wasn't the horrendous smell that almost caused Spock to drop his tricorder, it was the sounds of voices loud and thick yelling into his ears. The voices of dead souls, trapped to wander this facility forever. Spock paled and swallowed down a lump of the food he'd had for breakfast.

"Spock, are you alright?" Jim asked, touching his friend's shoulder and breaking the trance. Spock's coloring quickly returned to normal as he regained the control he was quickly losing. Spock simply nodded in response to Jim's question and walked ahead of the rest of the party to record more data.

Spock slouched closer to the large door, noting the similarities between the area in front of him and the area on the tape he'd studied of his father's death. There, in front of him lay the body of Rudy Santino, tipped against the wall and phaser gripped tightly in his dead hand. Right next to Santino was Sarek, the sooty symbol of the IDIC worn proudly against a thin portion of a Vulcan robe. Spock stopped, the voices growing more insistent, but the sound of his father's voice rising above the rest. Without hesitation, Spock reached down to remove the IDIC from his father's lapel, kneeling down and working with deft fingers.

A cool chill ran across Spock's body, gooseflesh rising on his strong forearms. Spock looked around, seeing everything gone gray and hazy. Stuvek and Jim were stilled in time, not moving an inch or speaking. Spock was in between worlds, as if he'd performed a meld.

"Spock," his father's voice calling his name stilled him. Spock swallowed and looked around.

"Father?" Spock asked the gray world but was returned with no vision of his father. Spock looked down to where his father's body had been, seeing nothing but clean, white floor. Everything was clean, in fact, as if he'd gone back into a time when the center was fully functioning. Spock noted the chronometer on the soot-free wall above him seeing the date March 25, 2260.

A man that Spock recognized as Rudy Santino poked his head from the glass-enclosed area, focusing on the area directly behind Spock's head. Spock tuned around to see his father with a number of other notable Starfleet brass following him. They'd all died almost a month earlier. Spock stared at his father's hazy visage as it moved confidently down the hallway and though Spock into the heavy door. It finally dawned on Spock that he was reliving his father's memories of his death. Spock swallowed.

A few moments later, a slow, looming pounding on the door and a frantic Rudy Santino emerged, from the clear glass guard area. He held his phaser at the ready staring down a hallway of death. Spock watched as Sarek, whose face was covered with pustules, grabbed Santino's leg

_Asperion-3, we didn't know it could mutate this fast._ Sarek's voice was strangled at the edge of death, _Shoot me, please. _Spock almost crumbled at the sound of his father's voice pleading. Rudy Santino backed away. Spock closed his eyes, knowing the rest of what happened. Voices insisted upon Spock and the Vulcan backed away, eyes closed, covering his ears.

"_You must go to Vis Major. You must go to Vis Major. You Must Go To Vis Major. YOU MUST GO TO VIS MAJOR!" _Spock was speaking.

"Spock!" Kirk was shaking him; his voice was caught in his throat. Spock looked down and he was holding his father's IDIC in his hand so tightly that the pen was drawing emerald blood from his palm.

"Did you see him?" Spock asked. Kirk had never seen his friend so out of his Vulcan mind.

"See who Spock?" Kirk asked. Spock shook his head, ignoring the question, willing himself and his senses to calm. A low rumble and high creak stopped any questioning that would have continued. The building started to shake, the structure started to crumble and Spock's tricorder started to beep. The turbolift fell from the sky, taking a portion of the crackled, old ceiling with it.

"We need to get out of here, the building has become unstable," Spock said, standing, seeming as if nothing had happened. Stuvek lead the way towards a small portion of stairs that led to the surface. As they ran, the building collapsed around them. Spock was reminded of that day three years prior to the implosion of his home planet, the similarities were uncanny. The only memory he held of his home planet and his ancestry was in his hand, as he ran to preserve his past, his present and his future. Stuvek pushed up a small overhead door leading to the surface. A hidden entry was covered by sand, the grainy earth spilling into their faces as they jumped into the blazing Arizona sun. The men moved quickly away from the building, watching the ground cave in around them, leaving a crater where the building used to stand, the sand slipping around, burying the burned dead.

"Call McCoy," Spock said, his voice strained, coughing sand from his lungs, "tell him that we'll be heading back within the hour."

Jim removed his communicator from his back pocket, clicked it opened and called for McCoy. The doctor was trudging slowly and quietly behind Gaila and Uhura through Starfleet's main base and was not happy to be interrupted. Everywhere around them lurked danger. Gaila had to shoot two looters as they were exiting the transporter, but gained two more phasers for the team. At the moment they were inside the main communication building, which was set up like a citadel in the middle of the campus.

"Jim, what is it?" McCoy said with annoyance.

"Is this not a good time?"

"It's never a good time when you're in danger. What do you want?" Bones asked.

"We found out everything we needed to find here in Arizona, we'll be heading to Frisco within the hour. Where are you?"

"We're at the citadel, trying to make contact with anyone we can," McCoy said, putting down his bag that he'd been carrying at a communications console.

"Be careful, I'll let you know when we've landed. Kirk out," that was all McCoy heard and then silence on the other end of the connection. He stared at the women in his party, who were quickly setting up a communications console. Gaila's long, BDU-covered legs were sprouting from underneath the console as Uhura who was also clothed in military fatigues and a tank top, tested to see if they could get a frequency.

"Come in November, Charlie, Charlie – 1701. Come in NCC-1701," Uhura's voice rang over and over as she tried to contact the Enterprise. She was returned with nothing, not even a whisper over eleven frequencies. They were starting to run out, when a faint signal caught Uhura's ears.

"I hear something, Gaila. See if you can get a better connection this frequency," Gaila worked her magic and the frequency began to come in clearer, it was a song:

_War, children, is just a shout away, it's just a shout away!" _

"NCC-1701, come in NCC-1701. Is anyone aboard the NCC-1701 Enterprise? Is anyone alive aboard the NCC-1701 Enterprise?" Uhura asked again.

"Lieutenant Uhura, is that ye, lass?" a very jumbled and slurred brogue responded over the console. Uhura nearly fell out of her seat with joy. Clutching her chest she responded.

"Scotty is that you?"

"I canna believe me ears. Am I still pissed?" Scotty asked. Tears threatened Uhura's eyes.

"No, it's me, and Gaila and Bones, we're in the Communications Citadel."

"Ye sound like an angel to me ears, Uhura. All of ye there, where's Jim n' Spock?"

"They're coming. Are Sulu and Chekov with you?" Uhura asked.

"Nay, I'm up here with Keenser and 'bout three other ensigns. We've been here since we heard about the virus. We programmed the replicator to make booze and figured if the world was gonna end, we may as well have a drink. We've been trying to contact everyone for days; this is the first time we've gotten through to anyone."

"Do you think you can locate Sulu and Chekov?"

"We already have, lass. They're in quarantine. I tried beaming them up from there, but there is a definite no-beam lockdown out there in the quarantine camps. Ye'll have to go get them yerself. But once ye get them out I should be able to lock on ye signals and beam ye all outta there."

"That's great news, Scotty. Stand by one hour and wait for our signal. Uhura out." Uhura looked at Gaila and gave her a nod and a large, grand smile. McCoy nodded his head.

"I'm going to head to the labs, pick up whatever I can salvage for the trip," McCoy responded.

"We're going to head to the arsenal, load up, and then go get Sulu and Chekov from the quarantine camps. You get on the horn with Jim; tell them all to meet back here at the Citadel. Gaila and I will be back within 30 minutes, any longer, you all leave us." McCoy nodded and swallowed, pulled Gaila towards him and kissed her cheek softly.

"We'll be back," Nyota said as she grabbed her satchel from the console and strapped it around her. Gaila did the same and followed Nyota out of the door, parting with McCoy as he went the opposite way towards the labs.

Uhura and Gaila started towards the arsenal, which was north on the campus on the way towards the quarantine camps. The camps were farther north than officer housing, where Uhura and Spock had lived before their cancelled wedding. The girls were moving swiftly, and as they passed through the office village, Nyota saw her old officer cottage which she'd shared with Spock and stopped. Her small home had been broken into again, the looters having broken the windows and pulled most of the electronics and clothing through the open windows and door. She walked closer, mesmerized by what her life had almost been, not feeling regret, but a sense of profound loss. There was nothing to show for her old life, and Nyota felts a lump swell inside of her chest. She started to breathe hard as she neared the doors, the feeling of hopelessness growing until she saw a gleaming white beacon, laying over the broken glass and the porch. She recognized the silken fabric and the tiny bits of lace. It was her wedding dress. She ran towards it, Gaila behind her trying to get her to stop. Uhura ran onto the porch and clutched the small garment to her chest, Gaila behind her, finally seeing what it was and understanding.

"I thought it was lost," Nyota said, tears streaming down her face. She folded the garment and put it in her satchel, "it's the only thing I left from my family."

Gaila, like a good friend, let her cry until she could compose herself and then helped her up.

"Let your past be your future, Nyota," Gaila said, smiling calmly. Uhura nodded.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Uhura said, wiping her eyes and running towards the arsenal with conviction.

She and Gaila made it to the arsenal and grabbed two more phasers for Chekov and Sulu, and one laser gun to affect an escape. The two women, trained in combat, made it quickly towards the quarantine camps, knowing that looters and guards were going to be their biggest problems. As they crept closer to the camps, they heard the rabble and din of looters, coming back for their umpteenth survey of the Starfleet camps. The vehicle motors rattled in the distance and Gaila readied their phasers and the laser gun, just in case, all set to kill. Starfleet may have been a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada, but it wasn't a naïve military inceptions; every one of the officers had been trained in self-defense techniques and hand-to-hand combat. Gaila and Uhura had been trained in Suus Mahna by Spock himself; if anyone was going to mess with these girls, they had another thing coming.

The transport vehicle pulled up in front of Uhura and Gaila, obviously full of looters and their stolen treasures. The vehicle stopped and a man, his face full of the pustules from the Asperion-3 virus poked his head from the window. He exhaled heavily, his body ready to give in and dry up.

"Don't go that way, ain't nothin' but death that way," the man wheezed.

"Seems like you're on that road yourself, mister," Gaila responded.

"I've been this way for weeks. The virus done killed everything it's gonna kill in Frisco. I came from Canada, and I'm headed to Alcatraz, there's supposed to be a colony of people like me, who got it but ain't dead. If you got the Dry Death, hop in with me, I'll take you along."

"Thanks, but we have to help our friends," Nyota responded.

"Ain't nothing out there but dead people. Save yourself," the man started up his transport and continued on his way. It was the last person either of them saw as they rounded the corner to the ghostly quarantine camps. The guards were dead; there were people dead in piles, a dark, deep, smoke circling above the camps and the smell of burning dead bodies. Gaila and Nyota slipped through the front gates and down towards the front areas, seeing nothing but smoke and dead bodies as they moved. They stalked through the smothered ground, stepping clear over the people that they new. There were people they knew from classes and from Starbases. Teachers that they'd had, they're faces dead and stilled in pain and agony.

"Gaila!" the green girl turned around, seeing hardly anything through the smoke. But the voice sounded familiar, a slight Russian accent.

"Gaila! Iz zat you?" Chekov said through the fog. Both Nyota and Gaila ran for his voice, through the fog and saw him standing behind metal bars, Sulu right behind him.

"Stand back," Nyota said, taking out her phaser and melting the metal bars so that the guys could slip through. As soon as they were freed, Gaila and Uhura explained the plan, gave the men their phasers and headed back towards the Citadel.

"McCoy, we have Sulu and Chekov, we're headed back to the Citadel now," Nyota said over the communicator.

"Fantastic. I found Chapel, Davis and Ripley at the labs. They're with me now. I also heard from Kirk, they'll be arriving in less than ten minutes and meet us at the Citadel. McCoy Out."

Everything was coming together as if God had planned it. Nyota, Gaila, Sulu and Chekov rounded the corner towards the Citadel to see Jim, Spock and Stuvek waiting for them. McCoy, Chapel, Davis and Ripley showed up last.

"Sulu and Chekov, just the people I needed to see," Spock said, eyeing his fiancé and nodded in appreciation of her good work of retrieving them she knew this look quite well; it was the look of a job well-done.

"Scotty, eleven to beam up, however you want to do it," Kirk said over the communicator.

"Aye Captain, it's good to hear your voice sir."

**END OF PART I -- PESTILENCE**


	8. Part II War Chapter 1

**Part II: War**

Chapter 1

"_Turning and turning in the widening gyre  
the falcon cannot hear the falconer;"_

It seemed strange the celebration, but after all that had transpired; after all of the death and sadness they'd all witnessed and felt, mourning didn't seem the correct way to spend their first week on the Enterprise. It all seemed right, as if fate had led everyone up to this moment in time.

The white dress was simple and elegant satin, and it flowed down her statuesque body languidly. The fascinator veil clipped her spiraled curls that bounced and caught the dim lights of the Enterprise Observation deck A. Spock stared back at her from the front of the room, watching as she made her way down the aisle, escorted by Scotty who was so emotional that he was blubbering. Despite his Vulcan stoicism, McCoy could tell that Spock was nervous, and who wouldn't be on their wedding day. In a show of good faith, McCoy clapped his Vulcan friend on the back reassuringly, and when Spock turned McCoy smiled reassuringly.

It was only a moment, but the procession and the bride finally arrived in front of the groom and the ship's Captain, who was nervous and teary-eyed as well. Jim Kirk hadn't ever performed a wedding ceremony before, and though it was a part of his duties as Captain much like defeating Romulans and signing treaties, he'd never been so nervous in his life. Additionally, he'd never felt so honored as to be the one that would officiate a union of not only two of his best crewmen, but two of his best friends as well. Needless to say, when he opened his mouth to begin the ceremony, his voice broke with the wealth of emotions he was feeling. Yet, in spite of himself, the Captain performed his duties admirably, only fumbling a few times over his words, but not fumbling at all as he presented the happy newly-wed couple to the small group of gatherers and surveyors:

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. S'chn T'gai Spock," Jim said proudly. Spock, so shocked by his friend's correct pronunciation of his name, nodded in admiration towards Jim before he allowed himself a quiet human moment to kiss his new bride. They kissed the Vulcan way, index and pointer finger crossed together with a caress of those fingers across the outside of the hand and then the length of the palm. They also kissed the human way, a whisper of lips upon lips, pure in its demonstration but a promise of the passionate release that is to come. When they pulled apart they were greeted by applause and hugs from friends, and even Spock allowed the close touches of friends.

"Now… let's party!" Jim said, grabbing hold of Gaila and twirling her around to the chagrin of the good doctor. Sulu struck up the music and Spock and Uhura shared their first dance as husband and wife; the dance interrupted by various crew-members cutting in to dance with the bride and the groom. Stuvek, taking his chance while Spock was occupied with Gaila, swooped in, and swirled Nyota around the room. She was pleasantly warmed by his presence, and welcomed the intimate moment to have a more personal conversation.

It was good to see that Spock would still be handsome in his old age, though Nyota knew that would always be the case. In her peripheral the un-lined, youthful face of her husband grimaced at her persistent Orion friend and in front of her the future, weathered and wise eyes also spoke true. The feeling was less eerie than she'd previously thought.

"I know who you are," Nyota whispered lowly, and without missing a beat Stuvek waltzed them to a more secluded corner of the dance floor.

"That does not surprise me, you were always keener than any other woman I ever knew, Uhura," Stuvek responded in kind.

"And how well did you _know _me, Stuvek?" she asked, a little tipsy from the champagne and heady from the ordeal of the day and the situation. He chuckled, something that her Spock wouldn't have done, especially not in public.

"Certainly not as well as my younger counterpart; I must say, when he told me of your relationship two equal, yet opposite emotions swept over me: jealousy and joy," an honest light to his eyes made Uhura shiver, because it was the same expression Spock used for a smile.

"So in your past world, we were only friends?"

"Yes only friends. I was not as demonstrative as my younger counterpart. I am delighted to see that he has chosen a path that will be less lonely."

"And would you have chosen me?"

"I would have had you, but you did not want me in that fashion. The lessons I learned from you went wasted in service to Starfleet," his face remained aligned with a sarcastic smirk.

"So, I was not your first choice, I'm hurt," Uhura said with mock offense, smiling widely.

"Dearest Nyota, rest assured, despite my foolishness in not making you my first pick that you did get me in the end."

"In the beginning, Stuvek… the beginning."

"Indeed."

The view from the window of Observation deck A was amazing, which was why, Christne Chapel, surmised that they had the wedding in that room. The party was going on behind her but she couldn't hear the noise, only her own inner turmoil as she fought the urge to allow wet, true tears to fall down her cheeks. She'd always loved Spock, and though she was happy for him and Nyota and considered both true friends, there was a part of her that felt as if it were gone. She was on her fourth whiskey and soda that Scotty had made from his secret stash and her head was spinning. She felt heady and whimsical and heavy at the same time. She was wrapped in a juxtaposed symphony of beautiful sorrow, and once more, she couldn't even muster the courage to ask Spock for a dance so that she could pretend that he was hers for the last time.

She stood alone with her drink, watching the yellow glow from Venus illuminate her porcelain skin almost jaundice. The planet seemed to pulsate with life, though she knew nothing really existed there. The color drew her in with its blinding yellow, talking to her, calling her to arms, as if in a sensual dream. Her mind ran away with her and she could almost hear a quiet voice calling her name. She closed her eyes and sighed, trying to fight the psychosomatic systems of loss that she knew were falling over her. Yet, the voice grew stronger.

_Chris..… _she heard the feminine voice call from her somewhere. Chapel's eyes shot open and she looked around to see if anyone else heard the sound. She shook the paranoia from her brain and took another sip from her drink.

_Christine… I am real… _

"Who are you?" she whispered, leaning closer towards the polished aluminum alloy of the observation deck. She leaned her head into it, feeling the coolness against her forehead.

_Speak to me in your mind Christine… I can hear you…_

She took a step back, nearly dropping her drink. And then it occurred to her that maybe it was the whiskey that was doing this to her. She turned and sat the drink on a nearby table. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and then turned again to the outlook, Venus glowed a deep orange, pulsating like a beating heart. Christine took her left hand and reached through the look-out; her hand melded silver with the aluminum and exited the Enterprise. She could feel the frozen void of space upon her fingers and quickly drew her hand back. She was breathing deeply and felt bile rising in her throat so foul that she almost vomited in her mouth.

_Come to me… step outside…_

The voice called her, and she, strangely, was not afraid to answer.

_Who are you? _She thought, her eyes closed.

_Something very old that needs your help. Please… help me Christine… only you can help me… Please… Help me…_

_How? _Christine asked mentally.

_Come to me and see…_

And without thinking, full of sorrow, Christine stepped outside of the Enterprise and her mind and went to Venus.

No one noticed when Spock and Nyota snuck off from their own marriage reception toward their quarters. They were hand in hand as they ambled drunkenly down the hallways (well, Nyota) kissing and holding hands dropping pieces of their wardrobe along the way. Nyota held her heels in her hands, and once they made it to the upper Cadre hallways, Spock had Nyota thrown over his shoulder like a caveman. He pushed the buttons on his door and made his way towards his bedroom without any prejudice.

He wanted his new wife in the worst way.

He put her down on the bed with a plop, and started slipping out of his clothes quickly, completely naked before she could roll over and sit up on the bed. He stood before her, and though she'd seen the sight many times before, this night as her husband she felt the magnitude of their union.

"Wife," was all he said, as he made quick work of her clothes. She almost felt desperate with how much she needed and wanted this. He reached for the straps of her dress and lowered them.

"I am your wife," she said, remembering the line from a dream. Before she knew it, Spock's head was lowering to her lap, kissing her below her navel atop her pelvic bone. He kissed her lower and inserted two fingers inside of her. She moaned.

"I have waited years for this moment," she heard him whisper as he lowered his head to part and kiss her, running his tongue the length of her womanhood. She gripped his head, running her fingers through his silky, black hair. When he sat back up, her body humming but not complete, she almost ripped the skin from his form. She pulled his warm body back to her and held them together tightly. She could feel the underside of his lok rubbing against her clitoris and they both let out a moan. He entered her swiftly and hard and pumped himself selfishly, but she rallied him, wanting to be pounded into the mattress. She sent scratches down his back, bringing welts of pure green and leaving crusted emerald blood under her nails. He growled angrily and passionately and pounded harder into her like the stud that he was. She reached back to the headboard, feeling the hum from earlier sing like a prima donna in an opera. She was so close, and Spock without compulsion reached his hand up to her temple and pulse points of her face and completed the bond. Within minutes her body was exploding over him, milking him to completion.

They lay next to one another, neither speaking both knowing that this was probably one of the most pivotal experiences in their lives. It was their first time as man and wife, so poignant and for Spock, freeing. He'd allowed all of his mental shields to drop and to feel Nyota and allow himself to be draw down into the very human emotions of his very human wife during orgasm.

"Will it always be like that?" she asked.

"I do dearly hope so."

"You've never said that…"

"Said what?"

"Hope. You've never said the word hope before," she said, closing her eyes and getting closer to his warmth.

"Fascinating."

"It is. I find it fascinating that you believe in hope, though you will only admit so to your wife."

"Hope is a very human idealization…" she sat up and put her fingers to his mouth to stop him. Then she leaned downed and kissed him.

"Your secret is safe with me," she said, and then curled her head onto his chest and closed her eyes.

Christine made her way back from her room to the party on Observation Deck A. The celebration was still going strong- Scotty had two young ensigns sitting on his lap singing drinking songs, Sulu was interlocked with a younger nurse that he'd always had eyes for, McCoy and Gaila were basically dry-humping on the dance floor, and assorted other crew members were in various states of undress and disarray. But for Christine there was only one person she had in her sights, only one she wanted. He was sitting alone with what looked like Cardassian whiskey in his hand admiring the view of Venus from the large windows of the Observation Deck.

There was something that had come over her once she'd left her room. She felt a new sense of self-esteem as she sauntered toward Stuvek. In the back of her mind she couldn't believe the sway of her hips or how low she allowed her dress to fall to reveal her cleavage. Yet, everything felt right. She must have been too drunk on the alcohol or the headiness of the wedding or the jealousy of having the man that she loved marry another woman. All she knew was that the man sitting alone was the one her spirit said that she wanted. She walked up to him sat down and smiled, taking his whiskey in her hand and sipping.

"You look lonely," she said, pulling a cigarette from her breast (she didn't even smoke usually) and through the magic of technology she was able to light it. She took another sip of his whiskey and gave it back to him. Despite his stoic Vulcan demeanor, she could see that he was rattled by this. He regarded her with a slanted grin and an arched eyebrow.

"Nurse Chapel," he said with shocked surprise.

"Please, call me Christine," she said exhaling sensually and then leaning in close.

"Christine, how are you on this fine occasion?" Stuvek asked. He'd always regarded the nurse with much esteem, even in his younger days. And he knew that she'd always had an infatuation with him, and would have to admit that at one time he had thought about pursuing something more informal with her. Now, at this moment staring at her crystal blue eyes, golden hair and soft, alabaster skin in dewy youth, he wanted more than anything to be his younger self. Then again, he was old, but his body was still able to respond to a woman as much as any normal man's could. He thanked his Vulcan heritage for that. He was very much his father's son in that regard.

"I'd be better if I could cheer you up," she said, flirting with him, pushing her chest forward and exerting her cleavage into his view.

"Do I appear troubled?" he asked.

"You do," she said taking a long drag off of her cigarette and then an even longer swallow from his drink.

"I am just pensive."

"Tell me about it," she said, inviting him to talk.

"This is a joyous occasion; I do not wish to sully the moment."

"Then, let's live in the moment and not think about anything else," she reached out her hand and waited for him to take it. He thought about it for a moment, knowing her meaning. The very indecency of the proposition made him falter but for only a second and in an uncharacteristic showing he took her hand and followed her from the festivities and down the hallway towards her quarters.

The walk from the observation deck to her quarters felt like a dream, he watched her hips move slowly and methodically with every step. They entered her room and she undressed for him, letting her hair fall over her shoulder in golden ripples and rest at her shoulders. Her pale, soft skin was illuminated by the light of Venus shining so blatantly through the room's window. Her thin shoulders gave way to pert breast with pink nipples and a thin waste with rounded hips and perfect legs. It was only a moment before he was on her. He kissed her, tentatively at first, but then stronger and more passionately as she pulled him closer. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him and carried her towards the bed. He put her down, lay her flat and worshiped her body with kisses. If only he'd been this bold in his youth, he could have experience this when the time was right. Better late than never, he surmised and made haste with his clothing.

She flipped him over, her body golden from the rays of Venus, her blue eyes shining in the dim light and rode him hard. His hands dug into her hips leaving marks in the shape of his fingers. And then she started to speak, first in Standard, saying dirty words and then in Vulcan, words that he knew were dirtier than Standard could ever comprehend. And then she started to speak in a language he'd never heard, a dead language. Her body started to ungulate in abandon, unlike any human female he had ever known. Her body was glowing like a bright star and her eyes were as crystal clear and as vacant as the sky. He reached his hand up to her pulse point of her temple and face and tested, Christine wasn't there, she was a completely different entity, and something seemed to have invaded her. And then her felt himself lost to her as well, his body humming and then he was lost to darkness.


	9. Part II War Chapter 2

Part II: War

Chapter 2

"_Things fall apart; the centre cannot hold;  
Mere anarchy is loosed upon the world…_

Nyota lazily stretched out over her bed, her eyes closed and feeling a lovely hum all over her body. She sighed happily and turned to feel the body of her husband next to her. Strangely, she wasn't returned with the warmth that she expected; in fact, there was no one next to her. Nyota's eyes shot open and she sat up, peering around the room for her husband. It was dark in their bedroom, but a notable sound from the front room alerted her to his presence. She stood naked from the bed, grabbed on her robe and walked into the front of their rooms to see him wrapped in a sheet and sitting, studying a PADD and sipping some tea.

"Ashayam, come back to bed," she whispered into the darkness. He turned to look at her and reached a hand towards her. She couldn't resist him. She walked forward and touched their hands together and he kissed her in the Vulcan way.

"Tell me of your dreams, Nyota," he said. She eyed him strangely. He hadn't mentioned the dreams since their time on earth. It had only been a week, but strangely enough she hadn't had one moment to even think about her dreams. She sat down and tried to remember them as clearly as possible.

"Why ask me now, Spock?"

"You were talking in your sleep," Spock responded.

"What did I say?"

"You mentioned a word that I have come across in my study of Rudy Santino, the Nalusa Falaya…" at the word, Nyota gasped and swallowed thickly. Spock, noting her response and feeling the anxiety rise from their bond knew that he was on to something.

"I remember the phrase; I just don't know what it means. The last dream that I had was about the Enterprise, I can barely remember the one I had last night."

"Apparently, the Nalusa Falaya is a supernatural myth appearing as Vulcans to those of Amerind descent, Choctaw nation. It is my belief that Rudy Santino suffered a schizophrenic episode, thinking that my father was one of those creatures and that is what caused the murderous rampage."

"Spock, you've got to stop this. There is no way that we will ever know…"

"We will know, Nyota, and I believe that we may be heading directly towards danger," Spock responded. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. She kissed his lips, his nose, and his eyes and then ran her fingers over his ears.

"Come back to bed, please love. We have work to do in the early morning and we both need rest," she took his hand and pulled him, watching as he struggled to keep the blanket around him like a toga and failing miserably. Once they reached the bedroom, she pulled the thin robe she'd been wearing off of her body, leaving her naked. She then removed the sheet from his body and hugged him to her. They both fell down onto the bed with a thump, her legs wrapping around him and pulling him closer to her. His lok was semi-hard and pressed against her stomach as she settled comfortably underneath him with a sigh. He kissed her neck and pressed his nose and lips to her ear. She pulled his head up to look into his eyes and saw glowing gold instead of the normal subdued brown and tensed. She had to be dreaming. Spock pulled her arms above her head and pinned them there and then entered her swiftly. She fought against him, trying to squirm away from him, to get him away from her and out of her, but Spock was too strong. This wasn't him. She tried to feel him through their bond, but the link was clouded, as if she could see Spock through sheens of frosted glass. The beast at the forefront was something else, something alien.

"Is this Pon Farr, Spock?" she asked, wondering if their marriage had triggered it. He didn't respond in any language that she knew, and she knew many of them. The sounds that left his mouth were ancient and guttural. He, upon hearing her speak, grew annoyed and put his hand over her mouth. She bit the inside of his palm, and instead of stopping him, this spurred him onward. He grabbed her by her throat and continued to thrust deeply inside of her. This was too much like her dream about her wedding night. Her struggling against her husband…

And all at once, he stopped, he released her wrist and her throat, he looked down upon her and kissed her softly and removed his body from hers. They both sat up as if burned by the other. He turned away from her on the bed and she reached out to touch him on his shoulder but stopped, thinking better of it. His breathing was ragged and he shook, his whole body flushed a deep, brooding olive.

"Forgive me, Nyota," he whispered. She finally did touch him, running a cool hand over his feverish flesh.

"What is happening to you?" she asked, wrapping her body around him, feeling how burning his skin was. He was almost too hot for her to touch; this had to be the blood fever.

"It is not Pon Farr, Nyota, it is something else entirely."

Nyota was visibly shaken on the bridge, not able to follow her commands as swiftly as possible. Jim, noting this sent for McCoy immediately. This was not a time for any of his limited crew to be off of their game. McCoy entered the bridge visibly annoyed by Jim's interruption of him and Chapel trying to salvage the medical bay that had been going on for the better half of a week. This was Nyota and Spock's first day back at their stations, Jim having been kind enough to offer them both a small reprieve as a honeymoon. Jim had used Stuvek as a Chief science officer in the small interim, seeing as Stuvek knew the post and took command just like his younger form.

"This better be good, Jim, I'm working too damn hard to be interrupted," Bones said begrudgingly.

"It's Lt. Uhura, she seems different," Jim inclined his head towards the Communications Officer as he whispered the problem to McCoy. The Doctor looked over at Uhura and eyed her with that of a physician. She did seem to be tired, maybe a little worn out, but he attested that the Vulcan had simply put the wammy on her in bed, which was any man's prerogative to do to their wife on a honeymoon.

"She's probably tired, Jim," McCoy replied a grin on his face.

"No, it's something else. Could you just check her out for me? I need every one firing on all cylinders," Jim's blue eyes were as serious as a heart attack. Bones simply nodded and walked over to the communications station.

"Are you alright, darlin' ?" he asked. She didn't seem to notice or to hear him, her mind thorough on her job, hand darting across the console and listening intently to the sounds of subspace through her earpiece. It wasn't until McCoy cleared his throat distractingly that she noticed him. She offered up a false smile, which Bones could see right through and continued her work.

"Did you ask me something, Doctor?" she asked, her hands steadily working across the console. She was visibly uneasy and her hand was shaking a bit.

"I did. I asked if you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she countered back, not paying him anymore attention than was cordial.

"You seemed distracted," he responded, begging her to look at him. She sighed and stopped her work.

"Is it that obvious?" she lowered her voice in a whisper. She was thankful that Spock wasn't on the Bridge at the moment.

"Do you need to discuss anything with me?"

"I… do," she said.

"Let's go to the Captain's ready room, that's an order Lieutenant," he said. She stood and Jim relieved her from command and followed Bones to Jim's ready room. Once they were behind the closed doors, Nyota allowed all of the emotions that had been welling inside of her to come to the forefront. She looked almost frantic, far from the polished officer that was always composed. Bones walked over and hugged her slight form to him and let her cry a bit, stroking her hair.

"You seem upset for that of a beautiful new bride," he said letting her go and pulling a cushy chair out for her. He sat across from her and waited in silence for her to speak.

"Whatever I say in this room doesn't leave it," she responded.

"You are in my fullest confidence; I will consider this a medical situation," McCoy responded, realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"It's Spock, there's something going on with him," she started.

"Spock has lost a lot in the past few years, Nyota, his father being the latest of those losses. I am sure there is something going on with him."

"It's more than that, Len…" he could tell that she didn't want to tell him, so he leaned forward and grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"We are going into the unknown, Nyota. Jim noticed that you were… distracted. You can tell me as much or as little as you wish, but if there is something that is going to endanger all of us then you need to tell me," McCoy said with all seriousness. She nodded and exhaled and began.

"This morning before shift, Spock… he was… he tried to force me," she said the words almost disbelieving that she'd spoken them out loud. McCoy was instantly furious.

"What? That green-blooded hobgoblin…"

"Len, it wasn't him. Please, don't do anything, he stopped himself, but it wasn't him. It was something else."

"Pon Farr?" McCoy asked, still seething.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Is he sure?"

"No."

"Then we need to run some tests on him, no matter how secret. I can't have him… Did he hurt you?" McCoy asked, stopping short at the rant that was about to edge from his lips.

"No, but he could have. I've been with Spock for a long time, Len. He's always been gentle with me, sometimes overly so. He's always in control and aware of… everything. He was different, Len, he wasn't Spock. "

"This is going to be uncomfortable, but… how so?"

"His eyes, they were glowing, and his skin was so hot, even for him. His skin was scorching, and he was so… green, almost black. And then he was rough, rougher than he's ever been with me. He tried to… to choke me." McCoy looked at her and arched his eyebrows almost to his hairline. He couldn't believe that the Vulcan had it in him.

"I see… okay, go back and I'll get Jim to relieve him of command, straight to medical bay for some tests. Until then, keep an eye on him, okay gorgeous. And if he does anything like that again, come straight to me, that's an order," McCoy said. She simply nodded and returned back to her command station. McCoy followed her and alerted Jim to the problem and then returned to the medical bay.

It was only a few moments before Spock arrived, looking his normally placid self. McCoy regarded the Vulcan with slight anger, but then swallowed it down with the remembrance of his Hippocratic Oath.

"You wished to see me, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"Yes, have a seat. I need to talk with you. Nyota and I talked this morning about your unusual behavior."

"Ah…" Spock didn't say much else, he was expecting this conversation.

"She is worried about you; she said that you were behaving differently. I need to run some tests… just to be sure."

"I can assure you, Doctor that it is not the Pon Farr, but if you need to run the hormonal tests to rule it out then I have no other choice but to defer to your medical expertise."

"Are you sure it's not Pon Farr?"

"I know that it is not Pon Farr, however, I do not know what it is, so, please, doctor, run your tests."

"You do understand why I'm doing this."

"Indeed. I do not wish to hurt anyone on this vessel, least of all Nyota. She is my bonded, I would rather die than harm her," Spock reiterated. McCoy nodded and pulled out his tricorder to begin the testing. McCoy scanned him slowly and Chapel appeared to assist him.

"Hello, Mr. Spock," Chapel said, her eyes staring lustfully at the Vulcan. There was something about Chapel that Spock found dangerous, yet appealing. It seemed something inside of him was calling out to touch her. McCoy continued his tricorder recordings and the test came back with nothing.

"You're a bit feverish, are you sick?" McCoy asked.

"I do not feel unwell," Spock responded.

"Alright, I'll be right back; I have to go get some other instruments to perform other tests. Chapel, please prep him." Chapel smiled and nodded and McCoy walked to the back of Medical Bay towards the supply closet leaving both she and Spock alone. She shined a light in his eyes testing his pupils, and then rolled her hands over his throat, feeling the slightly swollen lymph nodes in his throat. And then she did something unprecedented, she leaned in and took his ear between her teeth. Spock tensed, but instead of pulling away, eased into the pleasure and exhaled a warm breath. He pulled away and looked into lustful blue eyes that were shining brighter with some unholy light.

"Chapel, I am bonded, that was…"

"Pleasurable," she finished.

"Certainly not…" he started to protest, she stopped him with a kiss that he did not return.

"_You are like me, Spock. You have something inside of you that is yearning to get out. Do not deny that. Denial of that truth is akin to war,"_ she said and her eyes stopped glowing and the normal Chapel that Spock was acquainted with returned. She smiled at him as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't just kissed him and completed his physical examination. McCoy stepped from the supply closet quickly after that.

"His lymph nodes in his neck are slightly swollen, Doctor, it may be an infection," she said brightly. He gave her the tricorder that had the results of Spock's test on it and whispered something quietly to Chapel. McCoy returned with other instruments to run more tests on Spock.

"It seems as if you have a simple cold, which is, unlikely since your Vulcan blood and temperature doesn't a lot for it. Have you ever had a cold?"

"No, McCoy, I have not."

"And would a cold affect you mentally? Because what Nyota described to me was psychological. Was your behavior something that your species does to your wives?"

"Attempted Rape? You assume that my highly logical alien race views rape as a custom?" Spock sounded like he was attempting to be offended. McCoy cared not.

"Well, Vulcans keep everything sexual so locked up and secret that I am unsure on the practices. You need to be candid with me, Spock, or I'm going to have to relieve you of duty."

"No, doctor, what occurred between Nyota and me this morning was not customary of my culture or any of the sexual practices. Not even during Pon Farr," Something inside of McCoy broke as he looked at his friend and comrade. Bones could see that the Vulcan was struggling with the situation and decided that Spock, despite of the unexplainable actions of the morning was indeed as confused as he was. McCoy sighed and cracked his neck on his shoulders.

"What happened this morning, Spock?" McCoy said, sitting in the rolling doctor chair next to the gurney that Spock was sitting stock straight and still on. The Vulcan closed his eyes and almost shuddered.

"I do not know, Leonard," McCoy knew the Vulcan was telling the truth. It was rare that Spock used his first name, he was regarding him as a friend instead of an officer, and Leonard had to respect that, "How is my wife?"

"She is worried about you. She is less upset than she is scared. She just wants you to be better."

"How does one get better when there is nothing wrong?"

"Do you honestly think that there is nothing wrong, Spock? You forced yourself on your wife this morning and have barely a recollection of it. That seems out of place, especially for you."

"What did Nyota say?"

"She said your eyes glowed yellow, that your skin was scorching hot, that you were flushed green, almost black. You don't remember any of that, Spock?"

"I do not, doctor. I honestly do not." Vulcans did not lie; McCoy knew that as a fact.

"Psychologically, you seem stable, but you do seem to have a cold. I'm going to give you a hypo for the infection and send you on your way back to duty. Pay attention to yourself, but know this, if it happens again, I'm relieving you of duty and remanding you to your quarters, solitary."

"Yes, Doctor," Spock said, standing, taking the hypo and exiting. Before he could leave, Chapel was waiting for him at the door, the same glowing blue eyes and look on her face as earlier.

_"Remember, my love, what I said to you. Do not fight this." _

Spock swallowed deeply and exited the medical bay.

Jim was in his ready room with Stuvek and Uhura trying to figure out the star route that had been present in both his and Uhura's dreams. Spock entered later and watched as the other three were studying the star charts rigorously. Uhura looked up and saw him, their eyes caught and she could see the slight embarrassment that washed over the deep brown. She tried to feel him through her bond, but he was blocking her somehow. She would have to learn that trick.

"Vis Major is the name of the planet, Captain," Spock responded.

"How do you know the name of the planet?" Jim asked.

"When we visited the facility in Arizona, when I blacked out, I experienced a supernatural connection with my father and he responded that Vis Major was something that I need to seek."

"Vis Major is latin for 'Act of God,' are you sure that it's a planet?" Nyota responded.

"There is a planet in the Diabolus Galaxy that has a similar name," Spock moved closer to the star chart pulling up the path on the computer screen. Jim and Nyota looked at one another; it was the one from their dreams.

"Then let's lay in coordinates for deep space, full impulse," Jim said reporting to Sulu and then leaving his ready room with Stuvek following him. Spock and Nyota stayed behind.

"Please understand that McCoy bade me to tell him. I didn't want to."

"Nyota, I understand. Are you hurt?" Spock said ignoring his embarrassment to make sure that his bonded was not hurt from him.

"You didn't hurt me. I'm just afraid…"

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No, I'm afraid for you, Spock, for us. I didn't know what was happening and neither did you and that is just unlike you," her tears fell freely from her eyes. He walked quickly towards her wrapping her in his arms.

"Something is definitely happening, Nyota, and I cannot promise you anything. Maybe we should sleep in separate quarters…"

"No, I'm here for you, no matter what. In sickness and in health, right?" she smiled through her tears. He remembered a time such as this in a turbolift.

"Indeed, you are."

"Spock, it's just us on the Enterprise. Have you watched the Earth holos? Less than half of the human population has survived the virus, and what is left of the Federation Counsel is in quarantine readying for some kind of war. We're AWOL, wanted by the Federation now. We're criminals. So we all need to stick together. This lark is all that we have to save our asses."

"I was unaware," he said, remembering the strange behavior of Chapel earlier. He wouldn't tell Nyota, they all needed to stay unifie. He held her closely and then after a moment they released one another, the morning being a distant memory and exited the ready room. They both returned to their posts with a nod from Jim.

"Mr. Sulu, let's underway; Second star from the right, and straight on 'til morning," Jim said. Bones rolled his eyes.

"Really Jim? Really?" Bones responded.

"What? It sounded cool."


	10. Part II War Chapter 3

Part II War

Chapter 3

"_The blood-dimmed tide is loosed, and everywhere  
The ceremony of innocence is drowned…"_

The heavens stretched evenly over the clear aluminum of the Bridge. Everyone was tired of seeing the deep, dark, depths of space, including the Enterprise's captain. Jim slouched customarily in his chair, leaned his head to his left hand and rubbed his eyes thick and swollen from lack of sleep. This was the most boring thing that they had every done, and they were AWOL.

"Are we sure we're on the correct course?" Jim asked into air, breaking the silence of the slight hum of the Bridge. No one was prepared to answer him. No one, not even Spock, knew the correct answer.

"Lieutenant Uhura, do you hear anything?" Jim asked. She turned and narrowed her eyes at him. No, she didn't hear anything. She hadn't heard anything for the better half of two weeks, and Jim continued to ask every hour on the hour if she did. She clicked her teeth and tried her best not to sound insubordinate, and then she remembered that she was AWOL and that it didn't matter.

"Jim, you asked me that same question an hour ago and the answer was no. I promise you that if I hear the slightest fart in the vacuum that we know as space that you will be the first to know," she snarked.

"You will be the first to know, _Captain_," Jim added, trying to bring some levity to the bridge. It failed miserably. Everyone was on edge; being cooped up in a star ship with a limited crew and even more limited sleep tended to do that to people. Even Spock was out of sorts, but that was a different story entirely.

Ever since their encounter in Medical Bay, Chapel had increasingly began to pursue him. Though Spock had known for a long time that she harbored unrequited desires for him, they had discussed those desires and she'd understood that he would never return them. That was a stark three years prior, and she and Spock had built camaraderie and she and Nyota a friendship. Now, Spock could see that she was acting out and once more was acting out of character. The Christine Chapel with whom he was acquainted had never been so forceful with her actions, not even coming as close as to touching him. Now, the Chapel that he knew pursued him with abandon and without thought to the fact that he was indeed bonded to her friend. Over the course of the last two weeks, Christine had been in his line of sight, appearing seemingly out of nowhere in places where nurses were not supposed to be. There was no dark corridor or Jeffrie's Tube safe from her onslaught of touches, caresses and sometimes nips and kisses. Spock had to stop her somehow before Nyota found out.

"Spock, report to Medical Bay," McCoy's voice sang out over the ship's communication. Spock stood stock straight and exited from the Bridge taking the turbolift down to Medical bay. He was relieved to see that it was just McCoy on duty at the moment, and that Nurse Chapel wasn't scheduled until much later. However, a much bigger situation seemed to reveal itself as Stuvek was sitting on a gurney both McCoy and the Vulcan turning to look at him as he entered.

"What the hell is going on here, Spock?" McCoy said as soon as he saw him.

"Clarify," both of the Vulcans responded.

"I just ran some test on our good Vulcan friend here, to see if I could do something about the Asperion-3 virus running through his veins, only to return with some interesting finds. Now, don't make me pull it out of you, just start explaining."

"What exactly do you wish for me to explain, Doctor?" Spock asked, his face not shifting one bit, not even an eyebrow arch.

"I want to know why you and Stuvek have exactly the same DNA," McCoy was truly annoyed at this point.

"Well, Doctor, if you remove the impossible, whatever remains however improbably must be the truth," Spock responded, eyes darting towards Stuvek. McCoy exhaled and looked around the room.

"You mean to tell me that," he paused, "Y'all are the same person," McCoy fell back onto his rolling doctor chair and smacked his hand against his forehead and began to chuckle.

"He is amused by this?" Spock looked at Stuvek.

"I have found that sometimes when concepts are too implausible to comprehend, that humans tend to exert their nervous energy through laughter," Stuvek responded.

"Stop it! Stop talking to one another… about me, like I'm not here. That's weird," McCoy said, jumping from his seat and standing between the two of them with his hands on his hips.

"Doctor, it may be quite unorthodox…"

"Unorthodox, Spock, there are two of you. I assume that you came from the black hole that Nero created three years ago. So, you've met me before?" McCoy said, his mind completely and utterly blown.

"Indeed, and served with you on this very same vessel for many years. We were actually great friends," Stuvek countered.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Jim and Nyota are the only ones," Spock responded.

"And now me, why am I always the last to know shit," McCoy responded, "Ok, well now that I feel more crazy than I did before, I have something to show you about the virus, both of you," McCoy said walking over to his computer and pulling the information up on the large wall screen.

"What is that Doctor?" both Spock and Stuvek asked in unison.

"Weird," McCoy said shaking his head, "Well, this is a study of an isolated version of the original virus siphoned from Stuvek's blood. I did a test yesterday and as you can see, the virus was replicating throughout the cells at a fairly normal pace. But today, I took another test and nothing. The virus is there, as you can see, but it's just stagnant as if it's waiting for something."

"Did you instigate any medications?" Spock asked.

"No. I did nothing," McCoy responded.

"Have you been doing anything differently with your diet or daily habits, Stuvek?" Spock asked. Stuvek looked a bit green and then cleared his throat.

"I have engaged in coitus with a woman four times since I have been present on the ship," Stuvek said without batting an eyelash. Spock and McCoy turned to look at one another and then stared directly at Stuvek, shocked.

"Well, good for you," McCoy said, highly amused, "but I doubt that sex could be the reason for this occurrence."

"It is a possibility, Doctor. We were inoculated for the virus, so maybe because of the exchange of bodily fluid, instead of infecting the female, the inoculation is putting the virus in stasis," Spock responded

"So… the cure for Asperion-3 is to have everyone in the galaxy to make love. Right. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"It is simply a hypothesis," Spock responded.

"Well, Stuvek, keep doing whatever it is that you are doing," McCoy said and allowed the Vulcan to leave, Spock started after him.

"Not so fast Spock, I got something to discuss with you," Spock stopped mid-stride and turned to look at the doctor, not saying anything and raising an eyebrow.

"How are you and Nyota?" McCoy asked.

"We are satisfactory," Spock responded.

"I don't have time to go through your thought processes today, Spock. Tell me how the last two weeks have been?"

"We have been quite busy trying to reach the Diabolous Galaxy so there has not been time for any marital activities, if that is your meaning."

"That is my meaning. But more so, how are you mentally?"

"I am as sound as I always am, Doctor. There have been no more occurrences of the sort," Spock responded.

"Good," McCoy turned and began to walk away from the Spock, "and Spock, do you happen to know who Stuvek is engaging in coitus with?" McCoy tried to sound as Vulcan as possible.

"We do not discuss such matters, Doctor. You will have to question him, as that matter is extremely personal."

"Alright, Spock, go ahead and get back to duty," McCoy said exhaling as he watched the Vulcan exit from the Medical Bay. McCoy went back to synthesizing the samples he had of the virus, not even noticing the form in the shadows that had been standing and listening the whole time to the three men's earlier conversations. Christine Chapel floated inside of the shadows, the only thing to give her away the shining blue eyes as she floated from darkness to darkness until she exited the Medical Bay with the small bit of information making her, the spirit within her, gleam brighter. The door opened to the medical bay and McCoy turned his head to inspect who was entering as he hadn't summoned anyone. When no one entered, he got up to peak around the corner of the door to reveal an empty hallway.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

The observation deck was empty when Spock entered except for his counterpart who was standing and observing the stars through the transparent aluminum. Both Vulcans locked eyes and acknowledged one another, Spock walking over and standing a suitable distance from his older self.

"We need to talk," Spock said, causing the older Vulcan to turn.

"What is it that you wish to discuss?" Stuvek asked.

"Something very personal," Spock responded. Stuvek cleared his throat and walked over to one of the many empty tables and sat down, bidding his younger counterpart to sit with him. Spock followed suit and sat down.

"Please, ask any question you wish."

"It is about the _Time_," Spock responded. Stuvek's eyebrows shot up and he let out an honest sigh.

"I knew that this question would come soon. What is it that you wish to know?"

"I am unsure if I am experiencing the beginning symptoms, as it would be most inconvenient a time at this venture."

"How so, inconvenient? You are bonded and Nyota knows the intricacies of our species. And to be sure, you are not yet at the age that I was when I experienced my _Time_."

"To be more candid, I am more forceful with Nyota and I do not remember my actions that she reports. She says that my eyes glow, my skin burns and yet the doctor has not reported any hormonal imbalance or anomaly in my health."

"And in your meaning forceful, you mean that during intercourse you engage more roughly than you are used to?" Stuvek asked. Spock nodded, "Roughly engaging in sexual intercourse in not uncommon within our species. I would suggest you are more careful with her as you could possibly hurt her. However, the other things she reported are not symptoms of Pon Farr."

"Then I should have no uncertainties about my health?" Spock asked.

"I would not say, do not worry, whatever she is reporting there may cause for concern. The Pon Farr does render our species illogical to point almost catatonia, and it does cause the skin to burn, however, if you were at that point then you would be close to death, so I am not worried about the Plak-Tow. However, the glowing eyes do concern me," Stuvek responded.

"How so?" Spock asked.

"Before the time of Surak when our ancestors were wild and lived in caves and illogical savagery, there were reports of a wild spirit overtaking the katra of some Vulcans leading them to be even more illogical than even those of our ancestors. There were other medical reports of such as the centuries rolled forward, but nothing substantial. No known cause or cure for such symptoms."

"What would you suggest?" Spock asked.

"I would suggest finding solace with your wife, Spock," Stuvek responded.

"I do not wish to hurt her," Spock responded.

"Then do not hurt her, Spock I assume that you and the good Lieutenant were compatible in such a way before the Bonding. I would, if I were the Doctor, deduce that this is a manifestation of the stresses that you have experienced over the past three months and tragically three years. You have scarcely had time to mourn the loss of your mother or your planet, let alone your father. I understand the loneliness you are experiencing, Spock better than anyone else in the galaxy. However, I have indulged in a rare creature that brings me solace. Let Nyota be your solace, I assure you that she will not judge you for what you presume as weakness in yourself."

"I have given myself sufficient time to mourn; there is much work to be done…" Spock responded.

"There will always be work. However, do you wish to be emotionally compromised as you were three years ago? You must think clearly. She is linked to you, more closely than any other creature, even me. You cannot close yourself to her as you wish to do to your crew mates, remember that. I must go, I have an appointment that I must keep," Stuvek said, walking past his younger self.

"Who is she?" Spock asked, his curiosity outweighing propriety.

"A Vulcan never reveals such things, not even to himself," Stuvek responded cheekily and exited the Observation Deck. Spock was left alone, staring at the stars whizzing by the transparent aluminum as the Enterprised zipped through space at full impulse. His shift was thankfully over, though he knew that he only had precious little time until his next one. The Enterprise was so short on staff that everyone was working double and sometimes triple shifts to make the ship function properly.

Spock ambled slowly to his room, contemplating the words that Stuvek had said to him, markedly impressed by the words and the frank conversation that his counterpart was able to have with him. Spock wondered idly if he would one day be able to be such as Stuvek, so at peace with his duality. When he entered, Nyota was curled up on the sofa so impossibly small. She was sleeping in her red Starfleet uniform with her feet tightly coiled underneath her uncovered body. If he were human he would have smiled at his wife, the beautiful creature, his beautiful creature. He walked over to her and picked her small body up and walked them both into the bedroom. He placed her down softly and then curled up behind her, snaking one hand between her breast and the other underneath the pillow. She grabbed his arm and snuggled her body back into him, relishing his warmth.

"What did Dr. McCoy want?" she asked, her voice sleep-soaked. She kissed his fingers and he shivered with passion.

"I will tell you later if that is alright," he responded, "right now I would be more inclined to just hold you," he whispered into her ear. He could feel her sloppy smile.

"Is this my same husband?" she asked jokingly.

"It is. It was brought to my attention that I have been working too much," Spock responded.

"Who is this person that was able to convince you of that? I will have to kiss them," she rolled over onto her side and looked at him.

"The only person that you will be kissing this night, is me," Spock responded lifting her chin and initiating a searing kiss, leaving them both breathless.

"We haven't kissed like that since our wedding night," she responded and moved in to kiss him again, this time a bit more timid.

"That was nice, but I prefer to kiss you again the way we did before," he was being amorous and she loved it when Spock was initiative in their love making. If he wanted to be in charge, she decided that she'd let him. His hand went up to her contact points and he released everything he had been feeling over the past few months into their bond. She could feel his apprehension and fear about the future of the mission they were on. She could feel the depths of his unbelievable sadness about his father and his shame for not being able to find a cure for the virus. She could feel his undeniable love for her, so strong and so pure and so passionate that it almost burned her with how brightly it shown. When he pulled away, her eyes were filled with tears and her face was wet from shedding most of them. She wrapped her whole body around him, trying to gift to him some of the intensity that he'd just given her. He rolled himself on top of her and just laid there, his body heavy upon hers, her legs wrapped around his strong hips. This intimacy was closer than sex, closer than any love they'd ever made. He'd opened himself to her and she realized maybe for the first time that she was all he truly had left in the entire galaxy.


	11. Part II War Chapter 4

**Thanks to all that still follow. I am working hard to finish all of my incomplete work... Whew! This one is just such a complex story and far, far from complete. But if you hang on, I promise you that this story will meet your expectations. **

Part II War

Chapter 4

"_The best lack all conviction, while the worst  
are full of passionate intensity…"_

Spock and Uhura awoke from in their quarters still dressed in their Starfleet uniforms. It made both of them wonder why either of them was still wearing their uniforms seeing as they and the rest of the crew of the ship was AWOL. Nyota stretched, like a cat over her bed, feeling the barely moving Vulcan beside her. He wasn't asleep, he was just laying next to her, breathing hard with his eyes closed, a type of meditation that he did when he was coming out of sleep. If she spoke to him, he would hear her and come out of his small coma. She snuggled up close to him, hoping for maybe a little bit of morning sex as she spread her hand over his abdomen and down inside of his trousers. Spock's eyes shot open.

"Good Morning, Nyota," Spock said with levity in his voice, well as much levity as a Vulcan could muster. He closed his eyes as he felt her hands dip deeper into his pants and squeeze him. He was already semi-hard from sleep and Nyota's ministrations were enough to awaken his ardor further. She stroked him and went to sit up on her elbow, her hair flowing over both of them like a thick, ebony blanket and kissed him good morning. It was meant to be a deep kiss, but the world shifted on its axis and she felt her stomach lurch. She stood from the bed quickly, wrenching her hand from his pants and ran quickly into the bathroom. Spock sat up on his elbows from the bed and listened to his wife vomit into the toilet. Just when he thought she'd finished he heard the retching continue, and stood to go hold her hair back. He soothed her back and held her hair and when she was finished he fixed her a warm beverage and had a warm towel ready for her. He sent for Dr. McCoy who was there as quickly as possible.

"Are you alright, Nyota," Spock asked looking down on his slightly weakened wife who was curled up on the bed and breathing softly through her mouth.

"Yeah, I had the Klingon chili from the replicator last night, I told Scotty to freshen up the program, he must have forgotten," she complained clutching her stomach.

"I thought it was me," Spock joked.

"Don't make me laugh, I may throw up on you," Nyota said.

"I called for Doctor McCoy; he will be here in a moment. I must report to the Bridge," Spock said.

"Go ahead and go. It is just a small bout of food poisoning. He'll give me something for the nausea and then send me on my way. I'll see you in no time, ok?" she smiled weakly up at him. Spock nodded and then leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," McCoy said from the door.

"No, just a bad replicator food choice, Klingon chili," Nyota quipped; McCoy scrunched his face and opened his doctor's bag. Spock nodded to the both of them and exited the quarters. McCoy ran his medical instruments over Nyota checking her vitals before he dropped the recorder and stared at her.

"What is it, Len, you look worried?" she asked.

"I can't give you the nausea hypo," McCoy responded.

"Why?"

"It wasn't the Klingon chili that caused you to vomit this morning," McCoy responded.

"Then what was it?" she asked, oblivious and frankly tired, "stomach virus?"

"No, it's the very, very tiny quarter-Vulcan residing in your womb right now. You're pregnant," McCoy said with an uneasy face, not knowing how she was going to take the news. Nyota shot up from the bed with wide eyes. She looked at McCoy then around the room wildly and then started to laugh at him manically. It wasn't until she realized that he wasn't laughing that she stopped.

"You're not joking," she said.

"Nope, you're about six weeks along, which means…"

"Which means I was pregnant before I was married, but I don't even remember…" and then it hit her, the time in the corn when they were in Iowa, the first time that Spock looked like the evil demon. His skin was glowing and he was speaking in a strange language, just like in her dream. It had been the strangest sex they'd ever had, Spock had said and done things to her that she hadn't thought possible for him.

"Fucking Iowa," Nyota said mostly to herself, and then she started shaking her head in disbelief, "this isn't possible."

"Anything is possible, darling," McCoy responded.

"No. I was consistently taking my injections and the jury is still out on whether Spock is fertile, the statistical percentage is… just not possible," she said.

"Well, it looks like you beat those odds, kiddo," McCoy said. She clutched her stomach and her chest with disbelief and then started to cry.

"What am I going to do, Len," she said through painful tears. He pulled her to him and hugged her.

"Oh, kiddo, it'll be alright."

"No it won't. I can't have a baby right now; it's not a good time," she said, waving her hand around the room as if to present the status of the world to McCoy.

"Is it ever a good time?" McCoy asked.

"Yes, there are good times. When you've been married for longer than two weeks, when the galaxy has not been decimated by an apocalyptic virus, when you're not hurtling through space on a stolen star ship trying to find a star path to an unknown part of deep space, when your husband is not turning into an evil Amerind demon, that is when it's a good time to have a baby. Right now is not a good time," Nyota responded.

"When you put it that way, then no it's not a good time. But, apparently, the universe thinks differently. So, what are you going to do?" McCoy asked her the question that friends, families, and doctors alike had been asking women in her position for centuries, and she responded in turn.

"I don't know. I probably should tell Spock," she said.

"If you're not going to keep it…"

"I can't hide anything from him, remember, he'd find out anyway."

"Damn, Vulcan voodoo. You want me to page him?" McCoy asked and then saw her fall face first into her bed.

"No, call Gaila. I need a woman's opinion," Nyota said with a muffled voice. McCoy called Gaila over the com and within a few minutes there was a beep at Nyota's door. Gaila entered the code and entered the room, smiling and her normal bubbly self. She didn't see Nyota only McCoy and purred at her boyfriend walking over to him and kissing him passionately.

"Oooh, you wanna have sex on the Commander's bed ag… Hi Nyota," Gaila stopped mid-sentence when she saw her friend. And then Gaila stopped and took in her friend, Nyota had bags underneath her eyes, she smelled of vomit, her hair was in utter disarray and a tangled mess and she was turning almost as green as her husband.

"Geez, you look like shit," Gaila said.

"Gee, thanks," Nyota said, her stomach lurching again and making a quick run to the bathroom. Gaila stood watching wide-eyed and followed her.

"Gosh, Ny-ny, you're throwing up, I hope that Vulcan stud of yours didn't go and get you knocked up," Gaila joked and laughed, looking at McCoy to see if he was laughing. Noting the lack of a smile from her boyfriend and the way Nyota wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, everything clicked in Gaila's head like a plasma coupling.

"Oh My Stars, Planets, and Nebulas, Ny-ny, are you sure?" Gaila asked, falling to the floor next to her friend.

"According to your Doctor boyfriend, I'm six weeks," Nyota responded.

"Six weeks, you're gonna have to change that kids birthday," Gaila joked and then looked at Nyota's disdainful face.

"We're not joking about this, Gaila," McCoy said, trying to get his jovial girlfriend to get serious. Nyota leaned her weak head against Gaila's shoulder and started to cry.

"What am I going to do, Gaila?" Nyota asked. McCoy left them alone to have girl talk. Gaila held Nyota's hands in her head and wiped her tears.

"You're gonna have a baby," Gaila whispered and smiled, "a little Ny-ny and Spock, a SpockNy or Nyock, whatever you want to call it. And there will be a baby for us to hold and kiss and change and remind us of how wonderful things were and how wonderful things will be. The baby will be our light in the darkness."

"It's not the right time."

"Well, hell no, it's never the right time. Who is thinking, I wanna be sick and fat for nine months and then pop out a kid? No one. But the kid is lucky, because it'll have a whole ship of people that love it and will keep it safe no matter what. I wish I was loved like that," Gaila smiled proudly and kissed Nyota on her forehead.

"How am I gonna tell Spock?" Nyota asked. Gaila looked around the room and then cleared her throat, not knowing really how to respond, "Exactly, Gaila. I don't know how he's going to take this. We've been through a lot in the last few months. I mean, a baby is probably just going to send him over the edge."

"You know, there is no easy way to say what you have to say, you just gotta tell him. And if you need me, I'll stay in here all day and help you devise a plan," Gaila responded. Nyota simply leaned over and hugged her friend and then promptly ran back over to the toilet and threw up, this time it was nerves.

* * *

Spock was standing on the Bridge waiting for Nyota to join him, when McCoy returned and said that she was being called off duty and to have her shift replaced for the day. Spock immediately wanted to run back to the room, but the sound of the navigational charts and Chekov Russian-accented Standard stopped him mid-step.

"We have reached the Diabolous Galaxy, Captain, Vis Major is 8 hours away," Chekov said.

"Lay in a course, make sure you watch out for any trouble Sulu," Jim said, "Spock, we'll need to meet in my ready room, and do you know what's up with Uhura today?"

"She was ill, Captain, food poisoning from Klingon Chili," Spock responded. Jim scrunched his nose and shook his head.

"Captain, I was going to go down to medical and talk with McCoy about some of the scientific research that we will be doing once we reach Vis Major, after I leave there do you have a problem if I…"

"Check in on your wife?" Jim asked, a mischievous smile on his face, "I'd be upset with you if you didn't, Spock. We'll meet in my ready room at 1100, will that give you enough time?" Jim asked

"Ample Jim. Thank you."

"Anytime," Jim said, turning in his Captain's chair. Spock exited the Bridge and made long strides towards medical bay. He entered medical bay, the door closing behind him with a swish and saw Chapel standing there in front of him. He stared wildly around the bay for McCoy, but unfortunately didn't find him. He was about to exit Medical and ask the computer to locate Dr. McCoy when Chapel spoke plainly.

"Computer, lock doors, authorization Code Chapel 152," Spock almost panicked.

"Nurse Chapel, open the door," Spock said calmly. She didn't respond, only dropped her PADD she'd been working on onto a gurney and turned towards him and slowly stalked towards him. Her skin started to heat and turned bright red, her blonde hair started to wave and rush around her hair in a large yellow halo, and her blue eyes glowed fiercely like stars in the sky.

"What is this?" Spock asked, moving from the door so as not to be backed into it. She rounded on him, pushing him onto a gurney and kissing him fiercely. He pushed her away with a snarl and his eyes started to glow.

"That's it," her voice sounded like a demon, deep and haunting, "come to me. Come out and play with me, you know that you want to, Nalusa Falaya," she said the last part so deep that it sounded like a bass note on the piano. Spock turned to look at himself in a mirror and saw that his skin was flushed so dark green that it was olive and that his eyes were glowing orb-like yellow and he felt hot and violent. She ran towards him and pushed him down on the gurney, kissing him again and despite all of his mental restraints he responded to her kiss.

"I am your mate, do not forget that for that mortal bitch," it wasn't Chapel speaking, it was something else, and for some reason Spock knew that she was his.

"Dammit, Chapel, why was the door locked?" McCoy's voice broke the revelry and when Spock looked at himself in the mirror he was instantly back to his normal, pristine and stoic self. Chapel had returned to her normal self as well, as if everything that had just happened had been a dream. Chapel was back holding her PADD and Spock was back standing in front of the door blinking and feeling strange. He looked at the chronometer, and what seemed like more than thirty minutes had passed had only been a few seconds.

"Why are you down here, Spock?" McCoy asked. Spock didn't answer for a moment, trying to get his bearings.

"Is Nyota in our quarters?" Spock asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay, Spock?" McCoy asked.

"I am, I will go see her now. "

"Okay, Spock, you do that," McCoy responded and shook his head as the Vulcan finally regained his full composure and exited without speaking to the doctor about the research they were going to do on Vis Major. He quickly made it to the habitat wing where he and Nyota resided and walked in to see Gaila standing in the middle of his living quarters.

"Oh shit, he's here, Nyota," Gaila tried to whisper, but Spock heard her anyway. Nyota looked at him, wide-eyed and smiled. Gaile inched towards the door and mouthed "good luck" as she exited.

"You're back early," Nyota said, her voice hoarse from all the vomiting. She'd gotten herself cleaned up and braided her hair. She still looked wan and sick and Spock was very worried about her.

"I came to check on you, did McCoy give you the nausea hypo?" Spock asked.

"He couldn't, it wasn't food poisoning," she said, turning away from him and swallowing a lump in her throat. Spock arched an eyebrow and walked towards her. She was acting strangely, too. He couldn't have his Nyota acting off her axis as well.

"Was it a stomach parasite?" Spock asked. Nyota laughed and shrugged.

"Kind of," she said. Well, a baby was kind of like a parasite… kind of. Spock didn't respond he only lifted an eyebrow as if to bid her continue. She didn't continue, however, she was perfectly content to keep this to herself for a little bit. He, realizing that she was hiding something, walked over to her and reached his hand up to her temples and she shied away.

"Spock, come on, that's not fair," she said.

"You're hiding something from me," Spock said, still trying to hold his hand to her psypoints and she was dodging him and deflecting him.

"I'm not hiding something from you; I'm just not ready to tell you yet, okay?" Nyota said standing and moving away from the couch.

"Tell me what, Nyota?" Spock asked.

"About," she paused and stared at the ceiling, "my sickness."

"You told me it was a stomach parasite. I assume McCoy gave you something to flush it out."

"Well, he told me that I've had this _parasite_ for about six weeks and that the only way that I can get rid of it is to let it take its course," she could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Spock walked over to her, nervous.

"How long must you remain with the illness, Nyota?" Spock asked. He really wasn't getting it.

"Nine months give or take a few weeks. He says, once it gets big enough, it'll just pop out of my vagina," Nyota said and the tears started to fall down her face and she started to laugh. Spock stared at her for a few moments and then thought about her words: _Six weeks, Nine Months, Vagina?_

"You're being sarcastic?" Spock said.

"Spock, dammit, I'm pregnant!" she yelled. He fell backwards onto a chair, the words hitting him like a blow from a phaser. She turned to look at him and saw what she called his blanket Vulcan stair. He had gone far away from her, as if he we in his meditative state. She threw a pillow at him.

"Get back here, you don't get to do that right now," she said and he snapped out of it.

"Six weeks?" he asked.

"Yeah, remember that time in the corn in Iowa?" she asked, a bit miffed at him.

"Very well," Spock looked at her with a smile in his eyes and an upturn of his lips. She threw another pillow at him; he dodged this one and then stood and grabbed her to his lap. He ran his hand over her flat stomach and then kissed her hand. He slowly guided his hand up to her psypoints on her face and allowed her to feel his emotions. Everything was a bright purple surrounding wisps of the number three flowing around everywhere. Purple was a new color for her. Spock was always represented by green and she was represented by red in his mind but purple must have been his representation for the baby.

"Three is a very strong number, Nyota," he leaned in and kissed her tears that were falling from her eyes.

"No wonder why I've been crying so much lately. This isn't a good time at all, Spock. Not for a baby."

"When is it ever a good time?" he asked. She was definitely tired of hearing that. She pushed away from his lap and stared at him with anger in her eye.

"Anytime but now! Why now?" she asked. Spock stared at her with pain in his eyes.

"Do you not want my child, Nyota?" Spock asked.

"Not now, anytime but now. I am so scare, Spock. Aren't you scared?" she asked, she was down on her knees and crying away from him, ashamed at her answer. Spock got down with her and cradled her in his arms.

"Of course I am frightened. I do not know what is happening to me or you, or any of us. I have lost so much, but somehow I have gained it all back. The death of my planet, my father, my mother, my failure with the virus, the decimation of earth, have all gone to the back of my mind, this child will be our salvation, Nyota," he looked her in her red eyes and kissed those tears away. He picked her up and walked to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. He lay down next to her and she cuddled up onto his chest as he slung a heavy arm over her and started to stroke her flat stomach.

"I'm going to get fat and ugly and cranky," she sighed in defeat.

"I do not believe that you will ever be ugly, Nyota?" Spock responded. She sat up on her elbow and looked at his jovial eyes.

"What about fat and cranky?" She asked.

"That is an unfortunate side-effect of the stomach parasite," Spock joked. She took a pillow and hit him in the face.


	12. Part II War Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This chapter is heavy and dark. It contains dubious consent and you will not, I promise you, WILL NOT Like Spock in this chapter. But it is a necessary evil. You've been warned. ENJOY!**

Part II- War

Chapter 5

"_Surely some revelation is at hand;  
Surely the Second Coming is at hand.  
The Second Coming! Hardly are those words out  
When a vast image out of Spiritus Mundi  
Troubles my sight: a waste of desert sand;  
A shape with lion body and the head of a man,  
A gaze blank and pitiless as the sun,  
Is moving its slow thighs, while all about it  
Wind shadows of the indignant desert birds…"_

_The world was strangely wavy and grainy to her vision. The scenes around her seemed as if she were approaching a mirage, viewing the world as if through the transparent vapors of gasoline, curved and complex. She didn't know where she was; only that she was searching for something. What she was searching for she didn't know either, only that she would know when she found it. Her feet were bare as she travelled over the hard grayish-brown gravel and up to the soft dry ground of sun-scorched grass. She wiggled her toes and looked down, for the first time noticing that she was round and soft in her middle, more pregnant than she'd been before. Instantly, Nyota knew that she was dreaming, but something inside of her didn't allow her to discontinue the dream. She could feel herself trying to wake up, but her body wasn't responding. She called out to Spock, hoping that he was next to her, not remembering when or where she'd fallen asleep. Her mouth didn't open. Her body stayed still. This dream was going to happen. _

_She traipsed onto the small hill that led her towards a large field. There were crows everywhere- on dead trees, eating dried berries from the ground, assaulting the grass looking for food, flying over her head in flocks of large, black clouds- more like grackles. The noise they made was awful. When she stepped onto the hill the grackles stopped and stared at her, not alarmed by her presence but curious as to what she was doing in their territory. Through the crows she could see a statue of what looked to be a hand jutting out of the ground. She couldn't tell if it was coming out or going in, awakening into the world or being sucked down under, all she knew was that it was glistening in the bright sun. When she stepped into the first set of birds none of them flew away, they only made a path for her, guiding her towards the front of the statue. _

_The statue was about eight feet tall and jet black obsidian and marble. She ran her hand over the smoothness of the stone and the birds started to make a collective noise. She pulled her hand away and they immediately stopped. Noting this point, she reached her hand towards the statue again to test, she touched the statue and the birds began to caw and cry louder this time. When she pulled her hand away, the crows stopped and looked at her. One crow flew over towards her and she noted unlike the crows she was used to, this crow had three wings, and Uhura surmised that if she'd paid close enough attention to all of the birds, they probably all had three wings. She remembered a species much like it on earth, it wasn't a third wing, it was a tuft that crowned the neck of the bird for purpose of attracting a mate. The bird was large and perched itself above her onto the hand. The rest of the birds in front of her moved out of the way so that she could see a small step towards the jutting hand statue. She stepped onto the step and was face to face with the large crow. She leaned in, watching as the grackle protected the statue, trying to study the crow more intricately when the bird opened its tuft around its neck. The bird looked, if possible, even larger and to her surprise began to speak._

_"You no safe here," the voice was low and soft but masculine._

_"Where am I?" Uhura asked, having been scared holding her heart and her pregnant stomach._

_"On dangerous path," the crow replied._

_"Why are you telling me this?" she asked._

_"Talk with us, you. Hear us, you ," the crow responded._

_"Yes. I am the Communications Officer on the ship. Is this how you communicate, through dreams and telepathy?" this was real._

_"We will keep safe from monster, you," the crow said._

_"Monster? What monster?" Uhura asked. The crow bowed low it seemed and flew away, taking the rest of his group with him with a flurry into the heavens. The sky was painted black and the only sound that she could hear was them talking to one another, and strangely she could understand them. They spoke of her and her baby, but then the conversation changed. Upon a hill, not the one that she'd walked up, but one coming from the west of the large field, appeared a figure silhouetted in the garish orange light of fire. He appeared as a monster, slithery and green but a humanoid man, walking on two feet, strong and muscular and lean and tall. He was naked as she could see, slouching towards her with pointed ears and glowing golden eyes. _

_The crows cawed at him, flying down to peck at him as he quickly slithered towards her. She backed against the large statue, trying to find a place to hide to keep her baby safe. It wasn't long before the creature was upon her, grabbing her and pushing her neck to the side. He was covered in his own blood from the pecking of the crow, almost black and sludge-like. She looked the creature in his eyes, frightened and yet for a moment she recognized the creature as the man she'd married._

_"Spock?" she whispered. The creature grabbed her by the back of her head, pulled her neck forwards and bit…_

Nyota shot up from her bed like lightening, having been trying to wake up from that dream for at least the last forty-five minutes. She shot up, sheets flying in frenzy around her, and ran to look at herself in the mirror. She was still thin unlike her dream where she was extremely pregnant and her neck didn't hold any marks or scratches. That dream had been so real, and on some market level Nyota knew that it was. Spock was sleeping thankfully. He hadn't been to sleep in nearly nine days and his mind was wavering. He hadn't meditated for ten days. They all needed sleep. After they'd arrived at Vis Major, no one was ready to step off of the ship and explore the planet. After running preliminary tests from the ship's computer it was discovered that Vis Major was dead as was every other small planet and star in the Diabolous system. There were no sustainable resources, no sentient intelligence, and hardly a breathable atmosphere for any of the humanoids aboard. It seemed as if the paradise that they all thought they would find had been turned into nothing but a wasteland. It was decided that they would send a small team down to survey from planet-side to determine if the planet had ever sustained any form of life. For now, they waited, and as Jim ordered rested.

It was unfortunate that neither her body nor her mind was allowing her to sleep. The baby was causing serious space sickness and nausea, something that Nyota hadn't even begun to get used to. Spock reminded her that morning sickness only lasted for the first trimester. She surmised that she'd probably be dead from starvation by then. Her mind had been a chaotic jumble since this whole mess started. Now, with this strange dream, the first since leaving Iowa, she knew that sleep, at least restful sleep was not possible. She grabbed a robe, wrapped it around her slight frame and made her way towards the Observation Deck where she'd been married.

The Enterprise was quiet, everyone having taken the opportunity to rest so Nyota thankfully could roam the halls without being accosted by an ensign or one of her coworkers. She smiled ruefully at the thought of co-workers. They weren't coworkers any longer, not in the traditional or literal sense of the word. No, they were AWOL from a planet that had been decimated by a virus. It was believed that Earth was gone, much like Vis Major, ninety-seven percent of the population dead from the Asperion-3 Virus and civil unrest, the rest of the three percent were underground somewhere or holed up in various compounds like Alcatraz or in the mountains where the virus hadn't spread so quickly.

The United Federation of Planets was powerless at this point, having little leadership. This left Earth and its very few inhabitants vulnerable to the invasion of Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians and whatever other species or Empire wanted to take over Terra. There was a ritual genocide of aliens occurring on earth as well, many having believed that it was the joining of those alien species under the guise of a Federation that caused the blight on Earth. Many people now believed that another alien empire had intentionally used a biological weapon on earth. It was chaos, and many wanted to capitalize on that chaos. There were already talks of war and alliances being formed to conquer Terra. Starfleet had a handful of ships left in the fleet but they were stationed in various other parts of the galaxy, and Starfleet had no idea where the Enterprise had disappeared to. And even if they did make a final stand, it was ultimate that they would lose. And with so feew humans left, it was the last thing that anyone wanted. There was one thing for certain, Earth was over, the plight of human beings- Terrans- stood to be seen and now they all were a part of an endangered species.

She was numb to the whole thing, her mind thinking only of what was real to her, what was around her. She knew that their pilgrimage could not have been in vain, or else her dreams would have completely stopped. She just needed to figure out what they meant. The observation deck was quiet and she walked over to a replicator and made herself some chamomile tea and walked over to a small couch and curled up to watch the twinkling stars.

"I hear congratulations are in order," she wasn't alone as she'd thought prior, but her friend, her once Captain was standing in a corner of the observation deck. She turned to look at him and a small smile lit her delicate features.

"Yup, a baby," she sounded remorseful to him, and he understood why. This wasn't the greatest time to be an expectant mother in principle, but in reality they all needed to start having kids and quickly.

"Why are you awake?" he asked.

"Space sickness or morning sickness, and a bad dream," she responded, "you?"

"Chekov gave me a holovid about the recent news from home. The Cardassians have invaded earth; they've taken some of us as slaves. The Federation President was beheaded yesterday," Jim said with a venomous tone.

"We're occupied," she spoke the words out loud. It had been one of her worst fears.

"Maybe we should have stayed, Nyota. This seems to be a fool's errand," Jim responded. She could tell that his guilt was eating him up inside. He honestly thought that if they'd stayed they would have been able to hold off the Cardassian armada with just the Enterprise and its crew.

"And be dead like everyone else, Jim? No, we took the correct route," she said clearing her throat.

"How do you know?" his eyes were red and puffy, a sign that he'd been crying. His voice was ragged and hoarse.

"I had a dream. It was real; I promise you it was real. This is bigger than all of us. You have to believe me," she looked at Jim with pleading eyes. She'd been there for him when everyone thought he was crazy. And now that he'd led them on this journey, after everyone had followed their Captain as far as he could see, he needed an ally. He needed her. The only way out was through, Jim surmised and walked over to grab Nyota's hand.

"Tell me about this dream."

* * *

Spock was slowly awaking from sleep, that midpoint of meditation and mind where you are dreaming and slightly awake. It was warm in his bed and his sheets felt sensuous against his skin. He hadn't slept in nine days, hadn't meditated in ten but all of that seemed so far away as he felt small, cool hands and slightly warmer lips encircle his member. He inhaled with a sharp hiss as he was sucked deeper into the warm mouth. His eyes remained closed and he started making guttural noises in the back of his throat, sounds that hadn't escaped him in months. It had been so long since Nyota had bestowed this luxury on him, so long since she'd pleasured him in this way. And his wonderfully cunning wife, mischievous as always had had the beautiful audacity to begin while he was sleeping. Awakening in such a way was an indulgence indeed. She cupped his testicles in her hand and took him into the back of his throat; he bunched the sheets in his strong hands, almost ripping them.

At this moment, the world seemed so far away. The problems the intensity of everything was gone from his mind. The whole of the universe seemed only to exist at the tip of his lok. When she took him deeper into her throat, almost choking, he grabbed the back of her head and his hips jutted up, undulating involuntarily off of the bed. She took all of him, no complaints, no choking, just pure pleasure. He spread his legs farther for her, allowing her to lower her mouth to his fleshy balls and suck them into the insurmountable heat. She nibbled softly at his testicles and then took him back into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head of his lok. He was getting harder, and she knew he was close. He started mumbling words in Vulcan, ancient and dirty and sacred. She took him into her throat once again and he pulled at her hair, trying to warn her that he was about to come, but she didn't care. He exploded into her mouth, and she rode his orgasm until the very last spasm.

His whole body was shivering on pins and needles as if he'd just hit his humerus bone in his arm. He couldn't remember it being that good. There were actually no words in Standard or Vulcan to describe how wonderfully extravagant the experience had been. He needed to feel her, needed to be inside of her mind, needed to touch his mind with her own and understand his ashayam. He felt her kiss the inside of his thigh and then his hip bone, and pulled her up quickly, his eyes still closed, into a kiss. His hands went instinctually to her psypoints and he entered her mind.

As soon as he entered her mind he knew there was something wrong. This wasn't the Nyota he knew, this wasn't Nyota at all. The mind was a jumble of orange and black swirling in hazy, tornado-like circles. Spock had never seen those colors so entwined before. He knew the orange was a person, knew that it reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite understand what the black was, and why the black had so intensified and taken over the sweet, bright orange. He pulled away instantly and opened his eyes. Nyota wasn't before him. Where he was expecting to see large, dark doe eyes he saw radiant blue. In place of hair the color of onyx his senses received strung gold, and that beautiful cocoa brown skin that he'd grown so accustomed was replaced by the creamiest of alabaster.

Spock felt sick. What had he done?

He'd succumbed to the pleasures of someone other than his bond mate. His head started to spin and he could feel his body temperature elevate, he started to breathe harder and he stood from the bed, naked, and quickly donned his pajama pants.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, not looking at her, sitting on the bed and facing away from Chapel. She knelt on the bed and went to wrap her arms around his naked chest. He shrugged her away. She pushed at him in anger and stood from the bed.

"Do not deny me, my love," she said walking in front of him, naked. Her eyes were glowing again that radiant blue, her skin showing bright white and her hair a halo of gold. She looked ethereal and leaned down to take his chin in her hand and lift it up into a kiss. Spock could not deny her, there was something inside of him, something primal and essential that wanted this. His eyes started to glow yellow, his body hummed as the warmth of his blood illuminated his skin dark green. He growled and kissed her back, swirling his tongue into her mouth, grabbing her to him, pressing their bodies so closely that there was no air between them. He turned them over onto the bed, feeling himself grow hard again as they ground themselves together in unbridled passion.

She flipped them again, straddling his thighs and descending his body with small bites to his chest and lower to his abdomen. He tried to flip her again, wanting to take her, make her his, but she held down his arms and he grabbed at the pillows that had slid haphazardly around them. She lowered her head to his neck, biting softly at his adam's apple, causing him to grab around him. His hand caught hold of a silken piece of fabric, causing his eyes to fly open. He looked at the fabric; it was Nyota's red handkerchief that she used to wrap her hair up with at night. Spock stopped as he realized what was happening. He pushed Christine violently from him and from the bed. She almost hit the wall. He sat up quickly, turning from her breathing hard, trying to get his body to calm, to get his blood to stop its boiling.

When he turned around some seconds later, she was gone.

* * *

Spock couldn't tell Nyota, but he knew that he had to tell someone. He needed someone that would be discrete, someone that would understand. It was very well possible that he had been hallucinating, dreaming the whole ordeal. But everything felt so real, so dreadfully existent that he knew not what to think any longer. He knew that all logic was being stripped from him, that his mind was quickly becoming invalid. And the monster that he was becoming, the unreasonable beast that succumbed to the pleasure and sensuality of the moment sickened him.

Spock dressed quickly after that moment and tried to meditate but couldn't find solace in his mind. His stomach was tied in knots of guilt and disgust, and though he tried to choke down replicated Plomeek soup, his body rejected it. Nyota wasn't in the room, and he assumed that she'd traipsed to the observation deck as she normally did when she wasn't able to sleep. He wouldn't interrupt her, nor did he want for her to see him this way. Spock left his room early; the Enterprise crew was still slowly waking, and made his way to McCoy's habitation quarters.

Gaila opened the door wearing a long pajama shirt that looked to be a man's. She didn't seem happy to see him, her face full of sleep drawing off of her and annoyance at being waken as early as it was.

"We're supposed to be resting" Gaila responded with a voice sleep-soaked and gravelly.

"I must speak with Dr. McCoy," Spock responded. She shaded the full frame of the door, but Spock could hear shuffling going on behind her. McCoy emerged next to her, illuminated only somewhat from the corridor lights of the Enterprise. He was wearing the matching pajama bottoms to Gaila's shirt and was shirtless; Spock could see that he was searching frantically for his glasses.

"It's ok, babe, go back to bed. I'll be there in a few," McCoy's voice was tired as well, Spock noted, though less annoyed than Gaila's. The doctor kissed her on her nose and she ambled back into the darkness of the quarters. McCoy invited Spock in and they sat at his front room table. McCoy made some coffee and placed a cup in front of Spock.

"What brings you by at this hour?" McCoy asked, taking a sip of the piping hot cup. Spock looked around the room and then towards the doorway to McCoy's bedroom. He heard the sounds of slumber coming from the room, a small snore that was escaping Gaila's mouth. McCoy smiled a bit at listening to his girlfriend, he enjoyed the sounds she made in bed.

"I am saying this to you in the strictest confidence," Spock started and then paused to look McCoy directly in the eyes. McCoy reasoned that the Vulcan had gone wonky but nodded.

"Okay Spock, I won't tell anyone."

"I had an indiscretion with Chapel this morning. It was an unfortunate mistake. I thought she was Nyota," Spock responded.

"What?" McCoy didn't quite understand. Spock exhaled and explained from the beginning what had been happening all along with Chapel and what had happened between him and Chapel that morning. As Spock explained McCoy's face and mind went through a series of emotions. At first he was shocked and then angered at the Vulcan for doing such a thing to Nyota. And then, McCoy realized that Chapel was just as at fault if not more than Spock for the situation. And even more nagging was that Spock had mentioned the earlier symptoms from their previous conversations. That was why he was coming to him. McCoy decided to react like a doctor, because trying to react as a friend was completely out of the question at this point.

"I'll get dressed. We'll have Chapel report to medical to get to the bottom of this," McCoy said and walked into his sleeping quarters. It only took a few minutes but when the doctor emerged he was wearing his Starfleet blues and ready to go. Both he and Spock walked to the medical bay in silence, the ship still sleeping and neither one of them wanting to say anything. The mood was awkward to say the least. McCoy input the codes to medical bay and told the computer to start up everything that had been shut down for the night.

"Are you sure you want to do this,Spock?" McCoy asked.

"This must be stopped," Spock felt a bit better having said everything aloud, but he knew his confession would come at a cost. McCoy shrugged and called to Chapel's room, ordering her to medical bay. Her voice was coated with sleep, not sounding as if she'd been up earlier that morning. It had only been forty-five minutes since Spock had last seen her. Within a few minutes, Chapel entered medical bay. She was not dressed in her Starfleet uniform, but a pair of sweats donned her frame, her hair was awry, and her eyes were still half-lidded from sleep. She had a web of a print on her cheek and right arm from sleeping on some kind of ornate pattern fabric. She looked miles away from the woman Spock had seen less than an hour earlier.

"You wanted to see me, doctor?" Chapel asked through a yawn. McCoy looked at Spock who looked back at McCoy and then to Chapel.

"Yes, how do you know the code to Spock's room?" McCoy asked his arms folded over his chest and voice cranky. Chapel's eyes squinted in confusion and she blinked.

"What? I don't," she responded and it seemed genuine.

"If you do not know the code, how were you able to come into my room this morning?" Spock asked.

"I wasn't in your room this morning. I've been asleep up until now," she responded, waking up quicker and blushing slightly.

"Christine, look, it's not like you to lie. Just tell the truth," McCoy pushed.

"Excuse me, but I'm not lying doctor," she said the words with shock and disdain, "why would I want to sneak into Mr. Spock's room in the first place?"

"Christine, it is no secret that you harbor unrequited feelings for him…" McCoy was cut-off.

"That is what this is all about? Someone breaks into his quarters and you blame the woman that had a school-girl crush on him. To hell with both of you," she was red and embarrassed and tears started to well in her eyes.

"There is no need for anger," Spock said, but was also cut off.

"You are very high on yourself, aren't you, Mr. Spock. Well, for your information, I have found someone else and therefore have no need for anymore wasted feelings for you. The only thing that I have felt for you in a very long time has been friendship, and now that is questionable," Christine bit back her tears and found her voice, walking over to Spock and looking at him squarely in the face, "I respect you and Nyota's relationship, and ever since the day you told me I have done nothing but shown that I respect it. How dare you, Spock? How dare you?"

"I saw you in my room this morning, naked. You kissed me." Spock said.

She slapped him. McCoy was quickly over to her holding her back.

"Look darling, something is going on here. One of you is lying and one of you is telling the truth, and Vulcans can't lie," McCoy said, calming her down and standing between her and Spock. She was livid; Spock was as placid as ever. When she finally came to her senses she shook her hand out feeling the residual sting from the slap she'd given him.

"This Vulcan is lying, McCoy. I was in my room up until you paged me. I couldn't have been in Spock's quarters this morning," she said pleadingly. McCoy took the bait.

"Why couldn't you?"

"Because, I was with Stuvek," she said sheepishly. McCoy eyed Spock with a look that said _the cat was out of the bag._ Spock responded in turn. McCoy, without any coaxing from Spock or Chapel, paged Stuvek over the com and told him to report to medical. Stuvek entered minutes later, wearing robes that had a pattern that Spock remembered had been implanted by sleep onto Christine's cheek and right arm.

"I do so hope that this is important, gentlemen," Stuvek said entering the medical bay.

"Believe me, it is. Where have you been all night?" McCoy asked. Stuvek's eyes shot around to find Christine's and she nodded.

"I have been in the company of Nurse Chapel in her rooms. We were there together until you paged her this morning," Stuvek responded.

"At any point did she leave your range of view?" Spock asked. Stuvek almost smiled.

"Not at any point. We were as close as two people could get for most of the night," Stuvek responded making his point as clear as possible. McCoy cleared his throat and hopped up.

"Well, I guess that answers all of our questions. I'm sorry for this. You guys better get back to sleep, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow," McCoy said. Stuvek grabbed Chapel's hand who was only looking up at Spock and shaking her head in unbelievable embarrassment and disdain.

"Christine, I apologize," Spock began.

"Not right now," she said and exited medical bay without another word. Spock stood and watched the door slide shut behind her. McCoy was behind him and when Spock turned he saw the look of a very confused, very annoyed doctor.

"Okay, what's really going on, Spock?" McCoy asked.

"I do not know. I do know that I saw her in my quarters this morning. All that I have explained to you took place. It was real," Spock sounded almost human.

"It was a dream, Spock. It was possibly a lucid dream, but a dream nonetheless. Look, we're all stressed and tired and unbelievably troubled about the state of affairs right now. What we all need is rest. Good, simple, healthy rest, especially you and Nyota. You have been through a lot and with the news of the baby; it is understandable that your subconscious is playing tricks on you."

"Doctor, it isn't my subconscious," Spock responded.

"Spock, you said yourself that you haven't slept in nine days and you haven't meditated in ten. We just ran a mini Inquisition down here in medical bay to poor Chapel. I mean, even if she were still in love with you, I don't think that meek little woman could ever sneak into your room and give you the blow job that you described to me. You're supposed to be the logical one here, so don't you think it's possible that your lack of focus is causing you to come unhinged?" McCoy asked.

"It is possible, doctor," Spock acquiesced. McCoy turned around and looked into his medical bag retrieving two pills.

"Take these and get some sleep. Get some meditation done and when it's time for us to go planet-side come ready with a clear mind. Okay?" McCoy said, handing over the pills. Spock took them in his hand and put them in his pockeet and nodded.

"Okay, I'm going back to sleep, we have a few more hours before we have to be ready to go planet-side and I'm broke down tired," McCoy said exited medical bay with Spock directly next to him, "you know, there is a bright side to all of this," McCoy responded.

"What would that be, Doctor?"

"Now we know who Stuvek's sleeping with. Ironic, eh?" McCoy responded, jokingly.

"Irony does not even begin to describe the sensation," Spock responded as they met at the "T" in the corridor where their respective rooms lay. Spock took the left in the corridor and McCoy the right.

"Get some sleep Spock," McCoy said, turning his back and walking away. Spock walked towards his rooms and entered. Nyota was back and sleeping, her deep breathing an indication that she was deeply saturated in slumber. Spock removed his blue Starfleet shirt but kept his black undershirt on, he removed his pants and his socks and slipped into the cool bed next to his wife. He pulled her close and smelled her hair and tried to alleviate some of the guilt he felt.

He knew that sleep would not come if he continued this way. He got back up from the bed, seeing Nyota stir just a little bit, reached into his pants pocket and retrieved the two small white pills. He retrieved some water and swallowed both of them and then slipped back into bed. It was almost instant, but he felt himself grow numb, he felt the medicine kick in and then he felt a perplexing darkness overtake his senses. The feeling he felt as he emerged into dream sleep was tingling. He knew the difference, his body and mind still logical. What had happened earlier had not been a dream, it had been real.

_Spock drifted off into a dream world that he'd never experience. He felt awake, more alive than he'd ever felt. The world around him was real, he could smell the stifling decaying ground so clearly that he almost thought it were real. His logical mind knew that he was sleeping, but his body told him differently. This world was so clear and bright and the garishness hurt his eyes. He squinted, holding his hand over his eyes to shield the sun, and then he saw his hand. His hand was so dark, so green that it appeared black. He looked down on his body and realized that he was naked and standing in mud so deep and thick that it came up to his calves. He heard the loud squawks and callings of birds and saw a flurry of black crows rise to the air so many of them that they looked to be a thick, dark cloud. He was standing on the down slope of a hill covered in dead, scorched grass. He started to climb up, the mud beginning to rub so high on his body that it reached his thighs. The color of the mud was lighter than his skin and was sticky and cool against him. As he moved up the hill he felt his blood start to boil hot and roasting in his body. His heart was pounding in his side, thumping like the ticking of a clock. He moved higher upon the hill and saw the scurrying of the murder of crows scatter as he walked higher and reached the top. _

_Across from where he stood in the distance was a statue that was as black as his skin, a hand jutting to the sky and surrounded by the birds that tossed and turned in the sky. The stench of death and decay was ambient in the air, but something else floated to his nostrils. It was a scent that he found familiar and was hanging heavy in the air. It was the smell of beautiful flowers- roses- and something else, blood. There was movement by the statue, a creature bigger than the crows and he knew at once it was human just as he was. He slouched toward the creature with heavy thighs and covered in mood. The more he moved, the more the dark shadows of the ground and scent of death followed him. He could feel the sinking ground swallowing him, covering his feet with the likes of mud bugs and beetles, spiders, flies and maggots. _

_He cared not. He only wanted to get toward the statue, to the creature. _

_It was a she, he realized as he neared her. He could smell her scent; smell her blood mingling with the sweet death in the air. He had to have her. As he got closer she saw him and the crows flowed down to attack him, striking at his eyes and head, his chest and legs, his thighs and his back. When he finally reached her, his dark, green blood was mingling painfully with the mood that stuck to his body. She tried to hide from him, to shade herself. She was pregnant and beautiful and the smell of her blood was like salvation in her veins. The largest crow that had been perched upon the hand statue was cawing at him, attacking him wildly. He grabbed at it and ripped its head from its body and brought the corpse to his lips to drink the blood. She screamed and hid behind the statue, but he caught her by her hair. She looked up at him, and he knew her face. She knew his name._

"_Spock," she said her eyes large and doe-like, full of fear. He smiled his teeth white against his black skin, pulled her head back and bit hard into her neck. Her skin cracked and blustered and her blood pure and crimson flowed into his mouth. He drank and drank until he felt her going limp in his arms and then picked her up. She looked back up at him with faint eyes and he cradled her in his strong arms._

"_You are now my bride," he said and then they sank deeply into the mud, a dust of black and orange surrounding them in the hazy lilt of the garish sky._

He was on top of Nyota when he woke up and she looked up at him with fear in her eyes. It reminded him of his dream, but there was something inside of him that pushed him forward. He didn't care about her fear; he only needed to claim her. She was _his bride._ She didn't push against him, but she did protest, her voice falling upon deaf ears. His blood was boiling, sizzling in his ears, and his skin was quickly turning that deep green color.

"Please, Spock, my ashayam, come back to me," she said the words helplessly. He put his hand over her mouth and entered her sharply.

"I will fuck you so good if you just shut up!" Spock's voice was rougher than normal, deeper, bitter and evil. He could hear the voice and see his actions, but his body was taken over by something else. He tried t stop, he tried to push himself away from her, but the creature inside of him didn't allow it. He was inside of her, pushing into her and she was moaning, enjoying it, reveling in it, though her eyes protested with tears. He lowered his head to her neck, not wanting to look at her, not wanting to see what she was doing. He moved again, hitting her spot over and over, coming inside of her, and then continuing, his body not completing itself but restarting with every orgasm. This continued for the better part of an hour until he passed out on top of her, slated with sleep. She pushed him off of her, her eyes full of tears and wrapped a robe around herself, escaping the bed that they slept in and running towards McCoy's room.

McCoy was dressed and alone in his quarters when Uhura rang the outdoor com. He welcomed her and noted her face, wet and red and full of tears. She ran into his arms and sobbed falling to her knees. He picked her up and brought her to his couch in his front room until she stopped crying.

"What happened, Nyota?" McCoy asked low and soft like a doctor with great bedside manner. She was shaking and holding the robe closed around her body, rocking back and forth like a trauma victim. He tried to touch her but she shied away from him. He'd never seen her like this.

"I can't have this baby," she said in a muffled voice, "he'll kill it."

"What? Nyota, what happened?" McCoy asked again, this time falling to his knees in front of her and holding her hands.

"He," she couldn't cry anymore tears, her eyes were too red and swollen, "he did this to me," she said, standing and dropping the robe from her body. There was not an inch of skin that wasn't covered with a bite mark. She was seeping from some of the wounds, her once beautiful unmarred flesh full of scars from Spock's teeth. They spread everywhere from her shoulders and neck to the apex of her thighs and down to her ankles. They were spread over her back and buttocks and over her pelvic bones and on her hip bones and breasts. The only place he hadn't marked her was her face. McCoy stood up with her and covered her with her robe and a blanket and went to work looking for his med-kit. He found two skin synthesizers that would heal the wounds instantly, but the damage that had been done to her mind and their marriage McCoy knew was almost beyond repair.

She was catatonic while he worked on her, repairing slowly every wound. She was staring into the room, her eye blank and vacant from anything that was going on in her mind. When he'd finished her body was back to its normal luster, but she was still sitting and staring. He got up and brought her some clothes that Gaila left in his quarters and made her some tea and soup. She didn't eat or drink and he had to dress her.

"Did he rape you, Nyota?" McCoy asked.

"No," she said. Spock hadn't technically raped her. She hadn't said no to him only protested to his roughness. She was so used to him being gentle and lately he'd been so primal and beastly.

"Then what happened?" McCoy asked.

"He became that monster. It wasn't him. That monster… those eyes, those glowing eyes," she started to cry again. McCoy was happy to see that at least she was responding.

"You can stay here for now," McCoy said. A sound came from the front of McCoy's door and the doctor allowed the person entrance without thinking.

It was Spock.

"You sonuvabitch!" McCoy said, decking Spock in the face with a right hook. The Vulcan only budged a little and adjusted his jaw. Nyota ran to McCoy's bedroom.

"Where is she?" Spock asked.

"You can't see her. Keep away from her," McCoy responded. Spock's eyes darted to the bedroom and he pushed McCoy out of the way like throwing dust in the wind.

"She's my wife, McCoy."

"Yeah, your wife, not your personal chew toy you asshole," McCoy said, putting himself in the way of Spock and bedroom.

"Get out of my way, McCoy or you'll regret it," Spock said, his voice that deep dark gritty evil thing that it had been before. McCoy finally saw what Nyota had been talking about. He'd previously thought the girl had been hallucinating, but when Spock's eyes lit up a bright gold and his skin started to flush dark, McCoy knew that there was something else going on.

"Holy shit," McCoy said.

"Step away from me," Spock said again. Despite his fear, McCoy didn't move from the door.

"I don't want you here, Spock," Nyota said, standing behind him, "go away."

"You're my bride," Spock said roughly his eyes still glowing.

"That may be true, but I don't want you. GO AWAY!" she screamed. And at once Spock's eyes and skin turned back to normal and the Vulcan fell to the floor. McCoy and Nyota looked at one another, shaken and confused. Spock looked up more than perplexed by his whereabouts and saw that Nyota and McCoy were in front of him.

"How did I get here?" Spock questioned in a whisper, his voice normal but hoarse. Nyota dropped to her knees and crawled to her husband, knowing that it was him and only him. She hugged him and then looked up at McCoy.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked. McCoy only nodded and dropped down with the both of them.

They never made it onto the planet that day. McCoy had Spock confined to his quarters and ran test on him. The test, however, came back negative. And for the rest of the day the monster inside of him did not return.


End file.
